The Sisters and the Ring
by Kiana1488
Summary: Hey! Chapter 12 is here! Things are starting to pick up. They're finally starting school. Got some kewel things planned, so stay in touch. ciao. R/R* merci.
1. The Change

"Achoo," sneezed Claudia, as she inhaled the dust that had settled upon an old wooden cabinet. They were packing up their things to get ready for their long trip back to England. It had been two weeks since her grandparents not so unexpected deaths, and although she had only met them when she was very young, they kept in touch regularly, and she was very saddened by their deaths. Claudia 's father had decided to move back to England to keep up the old manor, he hadn't been back since the days of Voldemort.   
  
Claudia continued to pack, lost in her world of curiosity and nervousness, careful to nuzzle her Nimbus 2000 around her purple and gold quidditch robes.   
  
"Hey,"said Claudine. Claudia turned around, her long blonde hair falling into her eyes, "What is it, Claudine?"  
"Look at this picture,I think it's our mother," replied Claudine.  
  
Claudia stared down at the picture, she was beautiful, with long raven locks, and soft, emerald green eyes, she was a mirror image of Claudette, the third triplet.  
  
"Let me see that," Claudette grabbed the picture away from Claudine, and studied it carefully. Claudette had always been fascinated with her mother, since her mysterious disappearance.  
  
"She was so beautiful," Claudette gushed, knowing full well that they were basically identical, "So much unlike father."  
  
Claudia gave her a withering look, for she had inherited his white blond hair and aqua-marine eyes.  
  
"I hope Hogwarts has a good library," Claudine added, trying to lighten the mood, " I hear it has one of the largest restricted areas in all of Europe."  
  
"Is that all you ever think of, books," Claudette replied nastily.   
  
"Oh come on, let's finish packing."  
  
The rest of the packing went quickly, and before they knew it, they were on board their ship across the Atlantic Ocean, carefully disguised as muggles.  
  
"Come on girls," whispered Edward, the girl's father, "We have to catch the port key to Kent-Sussex by four 'O clock."  
  
They hurried away from the docks, up the stairs to the park across the street, where their father was already scowwering the grounds for the port key.  
  
"Maybe this is it, Dad."  
  
Claudia held up a dented can of creamed corn.  
  
"I hope so, because we only have 40 seconds."  
  
Sure enough, the 40 seconds counted down and they were grabbed by the tin can and landed outside of a large mansion surrounded with giant red cedars.  
  
"Wow, it's gorgeous," Claudine said, breathlessly, "It must have atleast fifty rooms in it!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it,"smiled their father,"it will be your home for another two weeks before you go to Hogwarts."  
  
They pushed open the hand crafted oak doors to reveal a large entry way with a painted cathedral ceiling of cherubs dancing around the fluffy white pillars of clouds. Two stairwells tapered with gold led up to a large balcony  
from where the bedrooms were accesible. The girls could hardely wait to pick out their rooms.  
  
Claudia opened the door to her room. It was a large circular room located in the northern tower and was paneled with solid mahogany, with rich purple draperies over her large bay window. On the northern side, there was a stain-glass window of a stunning women with pale blonde hair and peircing blue eyes. She had on robes of red silk and Claudia thought to herself that it must have been her grandmother.  
  
Claudia sank into her gilded sleigh bed's feather matress and fell into a deep sleep, only disturbed by her father's shouts early the next morning.  
***************************************************  
  
Continued in Chapter 2   
  
  
Please review , No flames please   
it's our first fic .  
  
please give us ideas for future story lines like what houses you would like them to be sorted into. I will try to e-mail you back and thank you for any input . please rate the story.  
  
***** 5 stars- luv the characters and will keep reading  
  
****4 stars- stories good but characters need to be better described   
  
*** 3 stars- I'll keep reading for awhile   
  
** 2 stars - hated it   
  
*1 star- U SUCK!  
  
More interesting plots to come such as meeting Harry Potter and the Weasley's( maybe future romance) the sorting, and Draco Malfoy of course. Plus much more . 


	2. The Gift

  
"Get up, get up," her father shouted with a grin on his face, "Gertrude has been up since the crack of preparing your breakfast, and if you don't hurry, your eggs will be solid."  
  
Who's Gertrude, Claudia thought to herself, as she pulled on her dressing robe. It was so comfy. She made her way down the marble staircase to find a plump old elf with her hair braided into a tight bun on the top of her head. The elf smiled at her with warm brown eyes and beckoned her to the dinner table where Claudette and Claudine were munching on a tray of fresh cantaloupe and watermelon.  
  
"Glad to see your alive," said Claudette, in her usual sarcastic tone, "I haven't learned a pall-bearing charm yet, and I'd hate to break one of my nails."  
  
"Do you want some sausages, Claudia," Claudine asked kindly, her pretty hazel eyes glimmered with excitement behind her black framed eye glasses.  
  
"Why did we have to get up so early," Claudia mentioned sleepily, "It's not time for school yet, is it?"  
  
"Oh no," chuckled there father between fork fulls of fried potatoes, "Today we have to go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies, robes, and maybe some other little things."  
  
" I can't wait to check it out," Claudine exclaimed, this must've been what she was excited about, " I hear they have a lot of book stores, and even self writing pens!"  
  
The girl's father smiled behind the morning newspaper, he was very studious as a child as well and had a great love of books.  
  
" Father, my raspberry tea is cold," Claudette said dryly, "I need it refreshed."  
  
" OK pumpkin."  
  
He always favored Claudette, perhaps because she always had missed their mother, Rose, the most, or there unbelievable likeness.  
  
" Gertrude," he called into the kitchen, "Bring out the raspberry tea."  
  
Gertrude gently opened the kitchen door, tea kettle in hand, and poured Claudette her tea.  
  
"Oh," said father, " please forgive me, Gertrude. Let me introduce my three wonderful daughters. The one with the blonde hair is Claudia, the brunette is Claudine, and Claudette with the black, and this is Gertrude. She looked after the house for your grandparents and she is a welcome addition to our family."  
  
" Nice to meet you, Gertrude," the three chirped in unison.  
  
" Your grandfather talked a lot about you," she said contentedly, "and he asked me to give you these before he died."  
  
Gertrude opened her dry, knucklely hand to reveal a bracelet, ring, and necklace of the most beautiful red gem you had ever seen. It shone brighter than a diamond and an incredible glow came from it, lighting up the room with red shadows.  
  
"They're stunning," Claudia seemed to squeeze out, "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Now girls," said their father with a warning tone, "I know they're beautiful, but I must tell you they are extremely rare and valuable and they are for special occasions only, am I understood?"  
  
"Right then, as I recall, Papa wanted Claudette to have the necklace, Claudine to have the ring and Claudia to have the bracelet, but I can not stress their importance, do be careful with them."  
  
With that the girls went up to there chambers to dress for their trip to Diagon Alley. Claudia took her bracelet and put it in a green, velvet case, placed it in her top drawer and locked it. She was nervous about what she would wear, not knowing what was fashionable in England, but she decided on white capris, a pink striped t-shirt, and put half of her hair up in a loose bun.  
  
She walked down the staircase and met up with Claudine, and Claudette. Claudine had on a plaid, tweed skirt with shiny Doc Martens, and Claudette had on a pair of snakeskin pants and a black halter top.  
  
"Well, girls, get ready to go," said their father, "Here's some powder, now remember to say Diagon Alley clearly."  
  
With that, each of the girls threw a handful of Floo powder into the crackling fire and were off.  
  
Claudia landed heavily into the soot of the Leaky Cauldron, Claudine and Claudette followed shortly.  
  
"What do you girls say to some tea," asked their father.  
  
"I don't think so, dad, we've got a lot of things to do."  
  
"Alright then, I'm going to transfer my money to Gringotts, it may take a while to open a new account, so don't wait up, I'll meet you back at home."  
  
"Alright daddy, don't worry, we'll behave," Claudette called to the blurred image shooting up the chimney.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Next time they will make it to hogwarts, i promise. thanxs to everyone who reviewed  
the 1st one. more to come, Please Reveiw! To give us more ideas. 


	3. The Trip to the Alley

  
Part:3  
  
  
The sisters departed for Diagon Alley, each one's pocket considerably heavier from the gold their father had given them.  
  
  
"Oh look, it's Flourish and Blott's!" exclaimed Claudine, "They'll have all our text books for Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, we mine as well get it out of the way," Claudette replied, trying to drown out Claudine's enthusiasm.  
  
The three entered into Flourish & Blotts. There were shelves of volumes, floor to ceiling everywhere in the small shop. A small wizard in moss green robes was on a ladder getting down an extremely thick book . If its popularity was judged by the dust content, you could safely say it was written in Latin by a two year old.  
  
The girl's caught the small man's eye, and he smiled acknowledgingly behind his frameless round spectacles.  
  
" Hogwart's students, I S'pose," he said in a rather snotty english accent, "What year now, I haven't all day."  
  
Claudia looked at Claudine, and Claudine gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"He's probably had a million students come in for the texts, today," she mouthed to Claudia.  
  
"We are in fifth," Claudette said sharply, her smooth accentless english sharper than an axe.  
  
"Very well, then," said the small man, quite taken aback, "You'll be needing copies of Potions of Death and Healing by Tyrone Halltrop, The Art of Charming by Andresco Tykovski, Transfigure your Way to Greatness by Johan Forbes."  
  
As he said each title and author, three copies of each book would flutter down from the cherry ash shelves, landing gently on the large librarians desk where a frail old woman was adding muggle-like on a business calculator.  
  
"Must be a squib," Claudette whispered in Claudine's ear.  
  
"Oh, and yes, Protection From the Most Unbelievably Evil Things Out There by Pixie Peterson," said the small man with a shiver in his voice, " Now, I will require a copy of your Hogwart list for your hand-picked subjects."  
  
"Oh, here's mine," Claudine piped in, shortly followed by the rustling of Claudia's and Claudette's.  
  
" Well, well," he said thoughtfully, " Aspiring seers, are we? You'll all be needing a copy of The Secrets of Dreams and Birthdays by Madame Mystic. Two copies of Punishment and Pleasure for Beasts by L. Helbling, one copy of Muggle Ways by Fanny Rumpston. Two copies of The Magical Properties of Highly Irregular and Rare Plants by Kristen V., two copies of The Stars of the Southern Sky, by Yonda Desoinee, a copy of Analyzing the Past, by Professor S. Wintle, and one copy of Numbers and Neurology, by Dr. Michale W."   
  
"OK," the lady behind the large desk said softly, "That will be 189 Galleons and 102 Knuts."  
  
Claudine took the shiny coinage out of her pocket and attempted to convert the English wizarding currency, in Canada, they had worked with Kontles and Irabees.  
  
"Thank you, and good luck," hummed the cheery old woman as the three left the store.  
  
"These are extremely heavy," Claudia complained. The strap of her messenger bag was digging into her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and they look so challenging," said Claudine happily, strolling along the cobble stone streets of Diagon Alley.  
  
The smell was fantastic. The chocolate milk shakes mingling with the scent of new robes and leather book bindings told their nostrils that they were in an extraordinary place. There were beautiful shop displays of designer robes, racing brooms, spell books, and all sorts of magical items, they'd never had so much to look at.  
  
Claudia looked in all the shop's windows. There were so many things she wanted to buy, like that Lightning Strike quidditch broom in the window, or that gorgeous red dress robe in that boutique.   
  
"Do we need dress robes this year," Claudia asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's what it says."  
  
"Well let's go look in there," Claudia   
  
They entered the shop and were soon greeted by a stoat women in pink robes." Hello" she said kindly to the girls" I'm Madam Marsh. Are you girls from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes" Claudette said, rather sarcastically, "We need dress robes."  
  
************************************************  
  
Sorry about all this background info! soon the girls  
will be at Hogwarts and the interesting stuff will begin,  
thanks for bearing with us! Please Reveiw, we're happy  
with any comments, we really like to hear input from the  
readers. Ciao.  
  
*- shoot yourself now, you have no talent.  
**- lock yourself in a cellar and never speak of writing again.  
***- it's OK, i'll check in once and a while.  
****- it's pretty good, will keep reading.  
*****- it's excellent and looking forward to all the next parts.  



	4. The Purchase of the Dresses

Part:4  
  
  
  
"Right this way then."  
  
The kind woman pointed them to a rich array of robes, any colour you could imagine was there. Low- cut robes, backless robes, mini- dress robes, trained robes, there was so much to choose from. Claudine was scanning the rack, but her eye seemed to stop suddenly on a little lavender number.  
  
"Oh," she exclaimed, "what about this one?"  
  
Claudine lifted up the hanger the dress was on to reveal a floaty, lavender dress with velvet collars that hung off the shoulders and tailored sleeves that draped over your wrist like a bracelet. There was a deep slit in the side, not like Claudine at all, but she seemed to love it. She took it off the hanger and took out her wand. None of them had ever seen anything look so beautiful on her before.  
  
  
"I'll Take it" Claudine replied as she fished into her bag for 150 galleons .  
  
Claudia nodded in approval then started searching for a dress to .   
  
" I think I found one," shouted Claudette under a pile of dresses that she had tried on . She emerged wearing a black dress that was tight in the legs then flared out in the bottom in a circle. The top was strappless, except for sheer wizard robe-like sleeves, which were attached at the shoulder. Claudine thought it was a bit mermish, but agreed that it was just Claudette's style.  
  
"Oh yes that looks beautiful," replied Madame Marsh," it's from America , I believe it's a Morticia Mortitov original. It's quite expensive maybe you could find something a little, shall we say, ummm, less expensive."   
  
"NO," shouted Claudette, " I want this one "   
  
" All right dear," Madame Marsh said rather quickly, not wanting her to blow up again, " And for you sweetie"  
  
"I'm still not sure," said Claudia, thinking she better hurry, she still wanted to look around more of the alley.  
  
Then she found it . It was perfect. It was three pieces; with a large skirt made of a rich pink silk , a sheer wrap around wizard robe top and a pink tube top underneath . It looked wonderful on her , even Claudette agreed after they had paid .   
  
The three exited the shop and decided to split up. Each of them wanted to explore a different area. Claudine wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts again (Claudette wasn't to pleased with that idea) and Claudia wanted to check out Quality Quidditch Supplies, which didn't interest Claudette either. So they decided to meet back at The Leaky Cauldron at Four O' clock-ish.  
******************************************************  
When they all finished up their shopping, which was a lot if the number of bags meant anything, they threw the Floo Powder their father had given them into the Leaky Cauldron's wood stone and said, "Flamel Mansion."  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
OK—sorry about the long interval with out a story. Deepest apologies. Really busy. No excuses, all right, it won't happen again (hopefully). Please reveiw and give us your comments, I really, really, really like reading them and stay interested—We have some super interesting things planned for the girls. Thanx!  



	5. The Conversing at King's Cross

Part: Five  
  
A/N* Hey everybody, thanks for checking in! Reviews are really, really wanted, so keep it in mind. We still want your suggestions on which houses to put the girls in, so please let us know of your suggestions, thanks!  
****************************************************************  
  
Claudia awoke the lovely sound of birds chirping the next morning.  
  
'Excellent, I was wondering if that awakening charm would work!,' she thought to herself as she pulled back the heavy, velvet covered duvet.  
  
She walked with a bounce in her step, no doubt because today was her first day in attending Hogwarts. The truth was that Claudia probably needn't have performed the awakening charm, because she hardly had gotten any sleep last night, twisting and turning over her thoughts and anxieties.  
****************************************************************  
  
Claudine had already been up for hours when she heard the old floor boards in Claudia's room creaking. She was busy double checking her trunk for her text books, quills, parchment, and the other necessities she would need for school.  
  
She walked over to the bay window in the corner of her room, pulled back the sheer draperies and looked over the property. It was a beautiful sight. Venus was clearly visible in the morning twilight, along with the quarter moon that basked her in its white glow. She couldn't help feeling excited about the coming year. She could feel it, it was going to be special.   
****************************************************************  
Claudette was just beginning to write an entry into her journal when she heard the comings and goings of her sisters upstairs.  
  
'Can't they keep it down,' she thought to herself, 'Some people have more important things to do, than straighten their hair, or reread 'Hogwarts: A History' for the seventh time.'  
  
She wrote:  
  
September 1st, 2001,  
Boarding the train for Hogwarts today. I'm hoping this school is more 'knowledgeable' than that last hole we attended. I also hope I don't have to spend all my time with those two girls. They're so naïve, and childish, so unaware of the way it works for our kind.  
  
KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK  
  
"Come in," she yelled, struggling to pull the leather book under her satiny bead spread.  
  
"Sweetie," her father spoke to her through the wedged open door, " I think it's time you got up."  
  
"OK, Daddy," she added sweetly, grabbing onto the mahogany headboard to hoist herself up.   
  
She waltzed gracefully along the tapestry rugs that covered the cold brick floor. She crept over to her trunk, which she checked for things she may have forgotten, and then over to her closet, where she grabbed her dressing robe, and an elastic to pull her thick, shiny, black hair into a quick bun. She pushed open the heavy door, and proceeded up the marble stairs to the dining room.  
  
" Good morning, Claudette," smiled Gertrude warmly, "Can I offer you some Tea?"  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely," she replied. She wasn't too crazy about the formality English people spoke in, but she decided to go with it, it kind of suited her.  
  
"How'd you sleep last night," Claudia asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Very well, and you," she said abruptly.  
  
"Oh, all right," she admitted, "I was a little nervous, so it took a bit."   
  
"Nervous!," bellowed their father, "There's absolutely nothing to be nervous about. Hogwarts is a fantastic school. I had the best time of my life while I was there."  
  
"What's it like, Dad," Claudine asked impateintly, "They only disclose so much information in 'Hogwarts: A History'."  
  
Claudette rolled her eyes, and Claudia caught her with a sharp glare.  
  
"They disclose it for good reason," their father replied mysteriously, "They don't want just anybody knowing all the traditions and secrets."  
  
"But you can tell us, Dad. After all, we're going to find out in a matter of hours," Claudine sneaked in.  
  
"Exactly.," replied their father, with a mischievous grin on his face, " You can wait and see for yourselves. Now go on and get dressed. The station's a ways from here."  
****************************************************************  
The three girls lugged their trunks out to the pillar- supported patio, and waited for the cabs. When they finally arrived, the driver came out to put them in the trunk, as the three girls piled into the back seat.  
  
"King's Cross Station, please," said their father anxiously. He dreaded driving, he much preferred Floo powder, or flying.  
  
The car ride went slowly. Claudine buried in Hogwarts: A history, Claudia shuffling a deck of cards, and Claudette staring out the window. The taxi driver stared through the windshield. The traffic was thick, but the driver seemed totally oblivious to it. He weaved in and out, out and in, occasionally yelling profanities at the other drivers until, almost magically (but not), they arrived at the station.  
  
The girls stepped out of the car, and took their trunks from the driver, and started on their way towards the large pillared building. They walked down the steep, cement stairs to the boarding ramps. Hogwarts letters in hand, they followed the instructions to platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"What the hell is going on here, Dad," Claudette yelled, with absolutely none of the sweetness that she usually talked to her father with, "I'm not seeing any platform 9 and ¾."  
  
"Well, don't you think it would be a bit odd to have boarding schedules for a wizard train that went to a place where most muggles have never heard of.," he replied, ignoring Claudette's snotty tone.  
  
"So how do you get to it?," asked Claudine inquisitively.  
  
"Well, since we're a tad early we won't try it yet," he mentioned happily, "but when your ready to board, you just walk straight into that wall. No hesition, no second thoughts, just walk straight through it."  
  
"Well, isn't that a little obvious," said Claudette, " I mean, what are these muggles, idiots."  
  
"Oh no, my dear," he said wisely, " they just have a knack for not seeing what is in front of them."  
  
The four of them stood in silence, waiting for more wizarding families to come along. They ended up edging a bit more towards platform ten, to keep from looking conspicuous. But, as the deadline rolled around, the train station suddenly became crowded with people. Small women with pill box hats, or large men with Bermuda shorts and sweat shirts on. An odd looking bunch, they were, except for one man, dressed with impeccable taste, who was sweeping towards them, keeping an eye on their father.  
  
"Stephen, this is the last place I would have thought to see you," said the man through a forced smile, well if you'd even call it that.  
  
"As did I, Lucius, as did I."  
  
"Well, what brings you here."  
  
"My three daughters will be attending Hogwarts this year. After their grandparents passing, we've moved back to England."  
  
"Oh yes, I heard about that," he said in a slow drawl, "My deepest condolences."  
  
"Well…."  
  
"My son attends there, also. Fifth year. I thought about transferring him to Durmstrang, after all of Albus Dumbledore's nonsense."   
  
"Really, I had heard he was rather ingenius."  
  
"Well,---I wouldn't quite say that," he said, sounding rather superior, "Any ways, I must be going. Draco, come along."  
  
He walked away slowly without another word, with his son by his side. They stopped by a tall blonde woman with a long face, and cold blue eyes.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to, Lucius?," she asked, it might have just been Draco's ears, but he thought she sounded suspicious.  
  
"Oh, no one, Narcissus, just an old acquaintance."  
  
It may have been his ears again, but he was sure that that sounded funny, but, he thought nothing more of it, as he gave his parents a short wave from out the train window, which wasn't returned. In fact, they already had their backs turned, walking away.  
************************************************  
"Bye Dad," whispered Claudine, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll miss you, and I'll write  
  
"OK, sweetie," he said kindly, "I'll miss you, too, and don't any of you forget to write!"  
  
"I won't, Dad," Claudia smiled warmly at him, "I'll see you at Christmas, and maybe in between sometime."  
  
"Bye Daddy," Claudette said in between her hug, "I'll let you know how first day goes."  
  
And with that, they boarded the train, unsure of what was to happen to them.  
*****************************************************  
  
PLEASE REVEIW! I really like hearing your input, good or bad!   
  
Please answer:  
  
-who is your favorite?  
-What house they should be in?  
And any thing else you'd like to voice your opinion on!  
  
Thank You!!!  



	6. The Social Order

***********************************************************  
Part: 6  
  
  
A/N* Thank you for all your reviews. I found some of the house choices quite interesting, and I can see where you're coming from. Oh, and I'm reading these super interesting fics by *Sleeping~Beauty*. They're call Chloe Patil at Hogwarts, she's got about 20 parts out, so if your ever bored or want a good story to read, it's awsome. Two thumbs up. Anyway, getting back to the story…  
  
  
  
The train was booming with people, animals, and loud banging noises. Cats scurried through their feet, and a plump boy nearly knocked them over as he was trying to catch his toad. They hauled their trunks down the narrow hallway, and followed the people in front of them who were also carrying trunk.  
  
"There must be some sort of storage compartment," Claudine yelled, "I can't see them making you keep it on your lap the whole time."  
  
"Great Observation, Claudine," Claudette yelled in over-enthusiastic sarcasm.  
  
"Well, these people look like they know what they're doing, so we'll just stick close to them," said Claudia, trying to restore the peace.  
  
Sure enough the red-haired boy in front of them seemed to know where he was going. At the very end of the train, there was about three compartments devoted to the trunks. There must've been at least three-hundred trunks, but Claudine suspected that the three men with wands standing at the door of every compartment, were there to shrink them, or apparate them directly to the school. There was definitely not enough room in the compartments to fit that kind of luggage naturally.   
  
They left the luggage at the door and went to find seats. The train was really filling up. There were only a few seats here and there left. After walking the length of the train for the third time, they decided finding three seats together was hopeless, so they each went to a different part of the train, looking for the most accommodating people.  
  
Claudia ended up around a group of what looked to be fifth year students. Beside her, there were two boys who were talking quietly to each other, and behind, there was a boy who was clasping a camera, almost lovingly, in his hand.   
  
Claudine was about three compartments up. The compartment was quite a bit smaller than the others, or maybe it only seemed that way because of the two trouble-makers within it. She had learned their names were Fred and George from the countless teachers that had came in a yelled:  
  
"Fred, no exploding snap on board the train."  
  
"George, change out of your muggle clothes in the BATHROOM!"  
  
Claudine figured they must've gotten into trouble a lot for the teachers to tell them apart. They were identical in appearence, and identical in actions. They resembled another boy in the compartment also, and judging by the jumpers that they wore, and the same coppery hair, they were probably brothers.  
  
Claudette was at the back compartment of the train, right next to the storage compartments. In that compartment, there were a whole lot of shady looking characters. The girl in front of Claudette was a manly, butch, looking girl, with coarse black hair and a square jutted jaw. Sitting beside the girl, was a hard, but pretty girl with steely grey eyes and perfect porcelain skin. She looked quite interested in the cute blonde guy sitting next to her. He shared her cold grey eyes, but he was tanned, like he had been away for the summer. He looked like a surfer with the contrast from his skin to his white blonde hair. It was gelled perfectly, as though his mother did it.  
  
Sitting next to Claudette were two thuggish looking boys. They looked like they could've been in seventh year. They had broad shoulders, and thick necks. One of them was sorta good looking, but the bowl-cut of the other one just didn't do it for Claudette. She struck up a conversation with them anyways, after all, it was going to be a long ride.  
  
"So what year are you boys in?," she asked with a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Uhh," the boy looked up at the ceiling for a moment, " Fifth year here."  
  
"Really," Claudette faked an interested look, "You look much older."  
  
"…Really."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was just thinking to myself that you could be in seventh year, maybe even repeating it for the second time," Claudette giggled. The boy tried to too, but it came out more like, "Ahh huh."  
  
"So how would you like to tell me your names?"  
  
" I'm Crabbe, he's Goyle," said the cuter one with the thick eyebrows, motioning to his friend with his thumb. He acknowledged her with a quick smile.  
  
The blonde boy in front of her whispered to the pretty girl beside him.  
  
"What are those two goofs doing now."  
  
He turned around slowly and stared at Goyle, who kept a stone face as his gaze moved to Crabbe, and then to Claudette. He looked shock, but regained his composure immediately. He smiled at Crabbe and Goyle, then gave them a small wink.  
  
"ahem. Allow me to introduce myself," he said to Claudette in a cocky air, "My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
He held out his hand, which Claudette hold onto, shaking gently.  
  
"Claudette, charmed I'm sure."  
  
They were both staring into each others eyes, hanging onto the hand shake far too long, when Draco received a elbow in the ribs from the girl beside him.  
  
"…uhhh, Draco," she said in a snotty tone, "Don't you think you should be changing into your school robes now."  
  
Draco slid his hand out from Claudette's, not removing his stare.  
  
"Ok, I'll be back."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged excited looks, trying to keep themselves from laughing at the rage on the tiny girl's face.  
  
Draco made his way down the hall slowly, turning his head to look back at Claudette.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?," the small girl turned around to say, her cold grey eyes falling on Claudette's green.  
  
"Excuse me," Claudette said coolly, this kinda thing wasn't new to her.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," the girl hissed, "Don't mess with me, because I'm a somebody around here, unlike you."  
  
"Who exactly do you think you are?," Claudette said smoothly, matching her threatening tongue.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, and don't forget it," Pansy replied threateningly, turning around in her seat, her shiny black hair turned to Claudette. She began whispering to the girl next to her.  
*************************************************  
  
Draco headed towards the bathroom.  
  
'You shouldn't listen to Pansy, your Draco Malfoy, she doesn't own you,' he thought to himself, ' what are you, whipped.'  
  
But his thoughts were cut short as his eyes fell upon a dark haired boy with an awful scar on his forehead, the red haired boy, and a bushy brown-haired girl that was sitting beside Claudine, who had her nose in 'Hogwarts: A History.'  
  
"Well, well, well," Draco siad in a slow draughl, "If it isn't 'famous' Harry Potter and his trusty sidekicks Ron 'can't afford proper clothes' Weasley and Hermione 'mudblood and proud' Granger."  
  
Claudine now had her head out of her book and was listening intently.  
  
"Oh Shut up Malfoy," the black haired boy yelled, followed by the two rambunctious twins.  
  
"Nice tan, Malfoy," Fred yelled mockingly.  
  
"What, did your nasty hawk owl crap in your moisturizer," yelled George, followed by Malfoy turning on heel, brandishing his wand behind his back.  
  
"What was that all about?," Claudine asked the frizzy haired girl next to her.  
  
"Oh nothing major," she said with a smile, putting down her copy of Hogwarts: A History, "He's just a jerk with a big attitude."  
  
"Well, he sure is rude," Claudine said matter-of-factly, "Hermione—is it."  
  
"Yes," she said with a kind smile, "What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Claudine," she said, "Nice to meet you."  
  
"The same to you," Hermione said warmly, "Well Claudine, this is Ron," Ron smiled at her and nodded, "Harry," the black haired boy smiled and waved, "Fred,"  
  
"How d'ya do?," he said jokingly, pretending to tip his hat.  
"George,"  
  
"M'Lady," he said bowing to the floor.  
  
"and Ginny."  
  
"Hello," she said shyly through her copper red hair.  
  
"Hi, everyone," Claudine smiled at them, feeling incredibly nervous, "It's very nice to meet you all."  
  
"That's an lovely accent you have," mentioned Hermione.  
  
"Oh," Claudine blushed, "I wish I didn't have it, It sounds so sloppy compared to your speech."  
  
"Nonsense," Hermione smiled, " She looked at her beat up copy of 'Hogwarts:A History', "I see you have a copy."  
  
"Oh yes," bursted Claudine, looking as though she was about to explode with information, "It's been an incredible help. I don't know what I'd have done without it."  
  
"Me,too," Hermione looked the same as Claudine looked, " It's so interesting, Have you read the Chapter on former headmasters and mistresses?"  
  
"Atleast ten times."  
  
"Did you catch the passage on-"  
  
They went on like this the whole ride--- much to the rolling eyes of Ron.  
****************************************************  
  
Please Reveiw!  
  
-what houses do you think they should be placed in?  
-Who's your favourite?  
-Any comments or suggestion!  
  
Thank you!  



	7. The Trip Across the Lake

*******************************************************  
  
Part:7  
  
A/N* Well, what'd you guys think of Pansy and Claudette! Somebody better stop me from putting Claudette into Slytherin or there may be some nasty times ahead. Ahhh, the mayhem, I LOVE IT! But seriously, or not, whatever, Please review, it's the primary reason why I right these stories, and it'd uber discouraging when I don't get feedback. It makes me very sad. *frowns* (hey, check it out, I'm using computer inserts, what the hell's happening to me!) Anyways I'll continue…  
  
********************************************  
  
It seems Claudia's trip on the Hogwart's Express wasn't as eventful as Claudette's or Claudine's. She just sat there, trying to eavesdrop on the conversations around her. She got up once to change into her school robes, and the most interesting thing that happened during her time away from her seat, was the reddish green toad someone left in the third stall.  
  
The Hogwart's Expressed chugged to a slow stop. Claudia could hear the whistle warning the upcoming station. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled note. It was her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked it up and down, looking for any information on what she was to do, when she finally noticed a patch of print at the bottom.  
  
Upon arriving, we ask you to   
join the activities designated  
for first years attending the  
school. Sorry for the inconvenience,  
  
Listed underneath the message were the names of all the school board of governors, some prominent alumni, and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'Oh, great,' Claudette thought, noticing the script also, 'Surrounded by a bunch of ten year olds. I wonder if the "activities" will be duck, duck, goose?"  
  
Meanwhile, Claudine was still talking to her new friends.  
  
"You can't be in first year," Hermione mentioned, "but, why haven't I seen you before?"  
  
"Oh, right," Claudine smiled, "I forgot to mention that. I've, well my sisters and I, have just transferred here from North America. Technically, this will be my first year attending this school, though."  
  
"Fascinating," Hermione looked excited, "I've heard of the Wizarding schools over there, but to actually meet someone from one,"   
  
Hermione looked as though she was about to squeal with delight.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be great, your going to get sorted and---"   
  
"Hold up a sec--- sorted?"   
  
"Oh of course," Hermione replied, slapping her hand to her forehead, " You see, Hogwarts has four different houses: Gryffindor, which all of us belong to, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, where all the nasty people go. That idiot that just was here, he's in Slytherin."  
  
"So how do they know which house you'll go in. Do they make you fill out questionnaires or somethin'"  
  
"Oh no," Hermione said feverishly, "They call you up one by one, and then you---"  
  
"Hermione," Ron, the red-haired boy yelled, "Don't ruin it. Claudine will just have to see."  
  
"Right then," Hermione said with a sigh, "It's a surprise," she said with a mocking voice.  
************************************************  
  
Claudia was up from the comfortable velour seat and wandering to the front of the train. People all around her were rising and collecting their things. The line seemed to be heading towards a door to the west door, about ten feet in front of her. She followed the mass of students out of the train.  
  
The train station was spectacular. Red gates with shiny gold knobs lined the passenger boarding lines and the roof was framed in the same gold as the letters that spelled: Hogsmeade Station.  
  
The letters were those fanciful twirling and whirling ones, the kind you'd find in very old spell books. While the ancient clay bricks had family's coats of arms on them. Some of them had jewels encrusted on them, others were engraved, some were just drawn on magically, but all of them had a symbol of what the family represented, usually in the form of a small Latin verse.  
  
Claudia walked a long the path that lead out to the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade. She looked around for her sisters, wondering if they had noticed the message. Their was a large man with wild hair and a untidy beard to the left of her. He was calling:  
  
"Firs' years, o'er here. C'mon, don' be shy. Firs' years, o'er here."  
  
Claudia walked towards him, giving up on her sisters. She'd never find them in this mess of people. The man was carrying a large sack on his shoulder. It looked heavy, but it wouldn't have bothered this man. He was positively gigantic. His hands were like paddles, and he was easily ten feet tall.  
  
"'Scuse me, miss, but I think ya got the wrong group."  
  
"Oh, no sir," Claudia yelled, trying to get over the bable of the first years around her, not to mention five feet up, "I've just transferred here. I was told to join you."  
  
" O well, in that case," the man yelled jovially, " Yer sisters are sumwhere by the dock, I'm jus' tabout finished roundin' up these folks. We'll be settin' sail shortly."  
  
"Ok, thankyou," Claudia said to the man as she made her way towards the water, looking for her sisters. It was a beautiful day. Sunny, cloudless, and just the right amount of wind for sailing. She spotted Claudine waving her arms near the beach.  
  
"There you are," Claudine said breathlessly, " We've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"There going to take us to the castle by boat, look over there."  
  
Beached on the silky white sand, was a fleet of beautiful, golden sail boats with masts of green and silver, scarlet and gold, blue and gold, and yellow and silver. Each of the masts had Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus embroidered on them.  
  
"Students," the large man began, his scottish accent thick, " It's me pleasure to welcome you to 'ogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is 'agrid, and if you have any questions, please ask. Now, if you'll all board inter a boat, we'll be on our way."  
  
Claudia, Claudine, and Claudette looked very odd with the first years standing at their shoulder height. Never the less, they boarded into the boat, and took their seat near the bow. The golden ship sailed through the smooth waves effortlessly. The lake was breath taking. The castle was visible on top of a very steep cliff. The gorgeous quartz stone was only visible in the patches where the vinery was less dense.  
  
Claudine looked down into the lake. It was the most magnificent shade of blue. The large weeds were sometimes visible at the surface, flowing in the water like light green silk. As they drew nearer to the cliffs, Claudia noticed the bright purple grapes that hung from the vines. At the base, there were beautiful water lilies, but about twice the size as the ones you'd see on an ordinary lake.  
  
Claudine looked down again, her nose almost touching the glassy water.  
  
"I wouldn't get too close, if I were you," said Hagrid with a chuckle, "You know there's a giant squid in there."  
  
Claudine abruptly pulled her head back in the boat, and clutched the side tightly, much to the fun of Hagrid.  
  
"I'm only funnin' ya," he said with a wide grin.  
  
Claudine breathed a sigh of releif.  
  
"We past over him about a half mile back."  
  
The look of terror was back. Claudette laughed.  
  
"What's the matter Claudine," Claudette mocked, "Didn't mention that in 'Hogwarts: A history."  
  
Claudine looked down at the floor. Water really wasn't her thing. She didn't mind pools, and properly sectioned lakes, but a magical lake with magical creatures, you've gotta be kidding.  
  
"Oh, it's OK," Hagrid said with a grin, "We're almost at the castle, and the safety of dry land."  
  
"Thank god," Claudine replied, "Now don't go telling me about the other creatures in this lake," she said jokingly.  
  
Hagrid grinned. Although he was easily the largest man she'd ever seen, she could tell he had a heart even bigger.  
  
The boats skidded to a stop on the white sand beach at the base of the jutting rock. At first, Claudia wondered how they were to get up, but then she noticed the delicate spiral staircase, embedded in the nooks and gouges of the rock. Lead by Hagrid, she held the dainty golden railing and criss-croosed, looped and walked her way up to the Castle grounds.  
**********************************************  
  
Sorry its taking so log to get to the sorting. My typing is getting the better of me, I hope to have It out by Tuesday the 23, at least! So please check in! and REVEIW!!! Thanks. melissa   
  
  
  
  



	8. The Sorting

A/N* Hey everyone! I think today I'll get around to the sorting, hopefully. (I'm sure your all saying, finally!) I've got all the suggestions for the houses, and I must say, a few surprised me. But, nevertheless, I have a good idea of what the characters are like and what will please you, the readers. Hopefully you're not *too* disappointed with my decisions! ::audience hurls tomato at me:: Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part: 8  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon reaching the lush grass of the castle, everyone was awestruck. They could hear the peaceful sound of falling water. To their left, there was a smooth rock of a black marble resting right on the edge of the cliff, and right beside it, was a spectacular water fall. It was fed from a large basin of a lake close to the castle. Two snake-like streams flowed around the castle in a moat. The water glistened with touches of silver, and the several sloping bridges, were positively charming. This place was the epitome of magic, it was absolutely breath taking.  
  
Night was coming. As the group walked along the path to the castle, the full moon reflected the mica in the granite path. In the forest to the North, they could hear the crickets, and the wolves howling amongst the gigantic Trees, and entangling vines.  
  
The castle was getting larger as they approached. The aged, grey brick went up and up and up. The towers twisted up wards, and the turrets were perfect in every detail. The small statues of serpents, lions, badgers and birds sat at every corner of the balconies. One of the towers had a crystal roof, and others had roofs of grey marble, forming a point. The doors were massive. At least thirty feet tall, the towering oak doors took Hagrid about a minute of pushing to open.  
  
The great doors opened to reveal a wonder to the eyes.  
  
"Wow," Claudine exclaimed, her eyes as wide as the moon outside.  
  
The gothic cathedral ceiling was etched with designs filled with a rich, yellow gold. There was a beautiful marble staircase in front of the entry way, lined with a luxurious velvet rug, hugging the stair's every curve. To there right, there was another set of huge doors, opened widely. The rest of the school must've been in there, judging from the chatter. Claudia headed in there, until she heard the voice of a female teacher from behind her.  
  
"First years," she said in a regular voice, somehow, no one had any trouble understanding her through the thick noise, "Please follow me."  
  
She lead them into a large side room with paintings lining the wall.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat, several of the young boys turned to face her with a hop, "I'm Professor McGonagall, and I'm also expecting your best behaviour."   
  
She stared down a few boys with toads and rats in their pockets.  
  
"The sorting will take place in a few moments. I will lead you into the great hall, and you will remain seated until I call out your name."  
  
She looked around the room slowly through her square frames.  
  
"Upon calling you name, you will come to the stage. Is there any questions?"  
  
Claudia was about to ask what exactly 'sorted' meant when Professor McGonnagall went, "Right then. Follow me."  
  
The hard looking woman lead the procession of first years to the front of a golden stage, gleaming beneath the glow of the twinkling ceiling. There were five tables in the hall, four facing vertically, one on a platform, sitting diagonally off the stage, overlooking the whole hall.  
  
The four tables seated many of the students. The one farthest right was set with a tablecloth of scarlet red and gold. Lions perched at either end of the table, displaying their ferocious growl.  
  
The next table was set with linens of Royal blue and gold. At either corner, there was a hand carved raven, staring out on to the stage.  
  
The next table to the right was set in canary yellow and silver, with badgers carved from black walnut, supporting the table.  
  
The table farthest to the left, was dressed in a table cloth of green and silver. Each of the chairs had snakes for legs, and the tables legs were encircled with delicate serpents.  
  
Professor McGonnagol stepped up to the stage, a large roll of parchment clasped in her hand. She placed a wooden four-legged stool on the stage. Placed upon it was the most peculiar looking hat you'd ever seen. It had many different patches and was frayed at all the seams. It had dull orange patches, rust patches, red patches, and pale yellow patches, which all looked as though they had about 4 centimeters of dust on them.   
  
" Of course, now we'll begin the sorting," Professor McGonnagall said through pursed lips, "When I call your name, you will be expected to come onto the platform, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on top of your head. Leave it there until it shouts out the name of the house you will be put into," she seemed to say rather quickly, as though she was getting tired of it, "Now, if the hat has a few words to say."  
  
  
The brim of the hat opened wide to expose the mouth, or what looked and acted like a mouth, of the hat.  
  
"Why thank you, Professor!," the hat exclaimed, much to the delight of the students.  
  
Now for One whole year I've sat,   
Dreaming of the Day,  
When more students would come to wear me,  
for I have a lot to say.  
  
Four great Wizards made me,  
stitched me all by hand,  
Gave me all their wisdom  
to on you I'll brand  
  
Godric, he did like,  
Gyffindors, brave and true,  
If that description fits,  
The lion will be you.  
  
Rowena, she had brains,  
and prized smarts above the rest.  
If that likens to your persona,  
The raven will suit you best.  
  
Helga, she was humble,  
Patient, kind, and loyal.  
If you resemble her,  
The Badger will end your toil.  
  
Salazar craved authority,  
loved power and loved fame,  
If this is your image,  
The serpent you will tame.  
  
Now if you have it in your mind,  
where you think you'll be.  
Although you may be correct,  
I will not guarantee.  
  
For it is up to history,  
and what the wizards gave to me,  
To select the house of help,  
What it is you'll see.  
  
After the Hat's lovely song, the hall burst into applause.  
  
"So we just put on the hat," Claudette said through a sneer.  
  
"That's amazing," Claudine exclaimed, "a hat reading your thought, who'd think of that?"  
  
Claudia didn't much feel like saying anything. The butterflies in her stomach felt like they were about to fly out of her throat. 'What if the hat can't place me,' she thought. She always excelled at magic in her old school, but they never had anything like this. She felt neither brave, loyal, smart, or powerful.  
  
Professor McGonnagol began calling off names from her parchment:  
  
"Abbot, Henry."  
  
"Hufflepuff," the hat shouted, after a mere ten seconds.   
  
"Allison, Tatjana."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
The cute little girl with blonde pigtails hopped merrily over to the blue and gold table, and was greeted welcomely. Professor McGonnagol called out a few more names as Claudia looked at the girl. 'Everything's going well for her,' she thought, trying to convince herself it would be OK for her too.  
  
"Connerick, Ryan."  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Ryan scrambled over to the Slytherin table, which greeted him with applause and high fives.  
  
"Ethan, Kristin."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
Then the hat called Claudette. Claudette didn't look nervous at all. She glided up the stairs with her usual grace, sat down on the stool (after brushing it off), and crossed her legs. She clutched the hat delicately, and after looking at it, judging whether she should put something so filthy on her head, she placed it around her ears, oblivious to the whispers around her.  
  
"What's going on, she can't be a first year."  
  
"Is she's in first year, I'll fry my rat and eat him with dipping sauce."  
  
Claudette waited in silence, until she heard a jovial voice from inside the hat.  
  
"So you think this is stupid, eh?" the hat said with a chuckle, "Well, your none too bright either."  
  
Claudette was about to say 'I beg your pardon' when she realized how stupid that would look; her talking to a hat!  
  
"Well that rules out Ravenclaw, but let's see here. You've got fire in your belly, your not afraid to stand up to people. If someone wronged you, you wouldn't easily forget it. Well, that just about sums it up. You belong in…"  
  
The hat shouted, "Slytherin."  
  
Claudette grabbed the hat around the brim, and slowly took it off her head, making sure she smoothed over her hair. She slinked down the stairs and walked slowly over to the Slytherin table. She got a very warm welcome, except from Pansy, but Claudette never said anything nice to her either. She settled down on one of the seats and took a look up at the stage.  
  
Claudia was sitting on the stool, hat plunked on listening to the voice.  
  
"Now, I see plenty of brains, a willingness to work hard. hmmmm. You have a bit of courage also, but your wisdom just keeps shining through. You, m'dear, belong in…"  
  
And the hat shouted out loudly, "Ravenclaw."  
  
Claudia took off the hat, and walked down to the blue and gold table. There were tonnes of smiling faces there to welcome her. Handshakes, pats on the backs, and hellos. Claudia sank into one of the chairs, anxious to see what house Claudine would end up in, she was secretly glad she wasn't in the same house as Claudette.  
  
Claudine was on the stool, her fists clenched in balls to her side, worrying about the hat's decision to put Claudette in Slytherin.  
  
'I never thought she was a bad person, just a bit mislead,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, don't judge people by their house, that's my job! And I have a knack for seeing things in people that are embedded deep with in them."  
  
There was a short pause, and the hat's words didn't put Claudine at rest at all.  
  
"But within you, I see plenty of courage, loyalty, and bravery."  
  
'Me, brave," she thought.  
  
"I told you I have a knack for seeing what sometimes even the holder doesn't see. Now, where was I, Oh yes, plenty of bravery and courage, loyalty, a fair bit of knowledge here also. A tough one are we. Heh, heh, heh, I can handle it……………Oh, that's odd."  
  
'what.'  
  
"Oh, um, nothing. I say you'd do best in…"  
  
And the hat shouted, " Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's had the loudest applause of all as Claudine went down to join the Gryffindor table.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for all the other comments on house selection, you'll see how all this fits as the plot goes on. Please keep Reading!!! The next few stories will be really entertaining (I hope), so please keep reading and REVEIWING!!!!THANK YOU!!   



	9. Bonds Formed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for all the other comments on house selection, you'll see how all this fits as the plot goes on. Please keep Reading!!! The next few stories will be really entertaining (I hope), so please keep reading and REVEIWING!!!!THANK YOU!!   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N* Thanks for picking this story! I hope no one was too unhappy about the houses I put everyone in, I tried my best to please everyone, but sometimes, yah just can't do it. Anyway, I still like to hear suggestions and ideas from the readers so please review with your comments, thanks!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part: 9  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Feast was amazing! Dish upon golden dish of every thing you could imagine; Turkey, Roasted Beef and lamb, fish, chicken, steak, even a whole hog with an apple in its mouth! Claudia sat and chatted with the fellow students at the Ravenclaw table. She was sitting next to a girl with light brown hair. She was very pretty. She had the most incredible dark green eyes, and subtle blonde highlights around her face.  
  
"Hello," the girl said with a grin, "I'm Padma Patil, 5th year."  
  
"Oh hello," Claudia replied shyly, "Claudia, 5th year, also."  
  
"..But," Padma had a confused look on her face, " You just got sorted, you have to be a---"  
  
"I just moved here," Claudia interrupted, "This is my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"I thought you looked a little old," Padma said, her thin eyebrows scrunched to the bottom of her forehead, "We'll have classes together. Are you good at transfiguration? Because, I've been having a hell of a time with it."  
  
"I'm not too terrible," Claudia blushed, it was her best subject, " Simple stuff, like turning chairs into rafts, or conjuring pens and such don't give me much trouble."  
  
"Wow," Padma's dark green eyes went wide, "That's, like, sixth year magic. This'll be great! You can help me with it."  
  
"Maybe you could help me with Divination," Claudia sighed, "I don't even know why I bothered with that class."  
  
"This is your lucky day!" Padma looked excited, way too excited, " Divination is like, my best subject. How perfect is that!"  
  
"Way perfect," Claudia didn't know about Padma. She seemed nice and all, but a tad flaky. She was someone to talk to, though, and she was grateful for that.  
  
"Claud," Padma squeaked in a way too, I've known you forever tone, " You have to meet Cho. Cho look it's the newest fifth year Ravenclaw."  
  
"Hey," Cho said. Her deep brown eyes looked troubled.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Claudia told her warmly. She had a feeling there was more to this girl than met the eye.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claudette was picking at her food, barely eating anything as usual. When the dessert appeared on the table she made no effort to reach for the luscious cherry cheesecake that was sitting directly in front of her. Instead, she picked up the tea kettle and poured some green tea into the delicate porcelain cup. She brought the cup up to her glossy lips when she noticed that conniving little witch, Pansy Parkinson, talking in a huddle to a bunch of other girls, talking occasional glances at Claudette, sneering. The girl across the table spoke to Claudette in a harsh whisper:  
  
"She's really pissed about you flirting with Draco. Every girl knows that she's got dibbs on that specimen."  
  
"Really," Claudette answered the girl, resting her tea cup daintily back on its saucer, "She'll have to forgive me for what I'm going to do next then."  
  
Claudette gave the girl an evil grin, which she returned.  
  
"She's had it coming to her. She walks around here like she owns the whole damn castle. Some one's gotta teach her a lesson."  
  
"And I think were the ones to do it," Claudette told the girl, who she was starting to like more and more, "We'll be a team; Claudette and…"  
  
"Larissa; and what a team it will be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
The Gryffindor table was loud and rambunctious, as they always were, discussing the upcoming quidditch season.  
  
"We need a new keeper," George said in a disgruntled voice, "Hey, Ron, that be a good job for you. You'd just have to stay level with the hoops and try to look useful."  
  
"I don't know, George," Fred said with a snicker, "He's quite useless on his feet, I'd hate the thought of in the air."  
  
Everyone laughed at the twins, even Ron let out a sarcastic "ha, ha".  
  
"Actually," Harry mentioned, "I don't think that's a bad idea, Ron. You should go for it."  
  
"Do any of you play on the quidditch team?" Claudine asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, Harry's seeker, and these to dungbrains are the beaters," Ron replied.  
  
"The English Quidditch league is really good," Claudine said, enthusiastic about the subject, "The Chudly Cannons have gotta be my fave, though."  
  
Ron doubled back, and a huge grin spread across his face.  
  
"Finally," Ron told the whole table, "A person with a proper head on their shoulders. Tell me, do you think it's a good trade for Jackson and Hewitt for Krum?"  
  
"Well, Krum's young and very good," Claudine smiled, "But, they'll be giving up two of the best beaters to come out of England in a long time. I wouldn't trade them, but Krum could improve their chances."  
  
"I happen to know Krum," Hermione said to Claudine, eager to be included into the conversation.  
  
"Get out!" Claudine gave Hermione a soft shove.  
  
"Really, he's quite likable, and intelligent. You wouldn't know he was a great quidditch player from talking to him. He's quite down-to-earth."  
  
"Would you like a slice of raspberry cheesecake, Claudine?" Ron asked her, holding up the dish.  
  
"No thank you, R--"  
  
"Shhhhhhh," Hermione hissed, "Dumbledore's speaking."  
  
A hush spread over the hall as a jolly old man approached the podium. Although he was rather tall, he had a silvery white beard which tickled the floor with each step. He had penetrating blue eyes that looked so much younger than his body. But there was a certain sadness lurking behind those eyes, something he was trying to hide. He wore a smile, nonetheless, and welcomed everyone to Hogwarts as merrily as ever, but Claudine could tell there was something wrong, something was worrying him.  
  
"This year, I hope, will be Hogwarts' best yet! We have a few surprises in store for the coming year, I also recommend that anyone who hasn't tasted Fred and George's confections, simply must try one of the Weasley's Canary creams, they're absolutely fabulous," he sneakily added, winking at Fred and George behind his half moon spectacles, "The Quidditch season will be up and running this year, and your heads of houses will inform you of each houses dates, or you can always contact Madam Hooch. Also, Mr Filch, the schools custodian, has some additions to his list of items banned within the castle: self lasooing rope, adhesive hair clips, and, oh my, Canary Creams.," Dumbledore gave Mr. Filch a small grin from where he was standing in the entry way. There was absolutely no amusement in his lamp like gaze.  
  
"Well, now that your tummies are full and your minds are ready to be filled, I'd say it's bed time. Rise with the sun tomorrow!"  
  
All the students began to rise from their respected table. All you could hear for a moment was the sound of the friction between the legs of the chair and the cold marble floor. The stampede out the door halted. Claudia could hear older students shouting, "Slytherins," or another one saying, "Hufflepuffs," and one ear Claudia shouting, "Ravenclaws," with a silvery 'P' dangling from the waist of his robes.  
  
Claudia headed over towards the boy, but felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned around and say that it was Padma.   
  
"Oh, don't bother with that," she said, waving her pink nail polished hand dismissively, "We'll show you where the common room is."  
  
"OK," Claudia said to Padma and Cho, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."   
  
Claudia followed Padma and Cho up the marble staircase, down the hall to the left, through a tapestry wall hanging, up a zigzagging stairway, down the hall to the right, to a mural filled wall. It was a picture of the night sky, the stars even twinkled.  
  
Cho said to the picture, "Reveal yourself."  
  
At Cho's words, a door of glass appeared in the center of the mural. Padma grasped the crystal knob and opened the door, pushed through the starry material that covered the entrance to show a tiny, brick lined room with a single torch bracket on the far wall.  
  
Claudia was thinking how she was going to remember how to get back here.  
  
"Drats," Padma gave her best exasperated look, "We've forgotten to get the password from a prefect."  
  
"Who is the Prefect this year, anyway?" Cho asked Padma.  
  
"I think its Sean Taford, I guess we'll see, anyways. We'll have to wait for them to get in."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claudine went up to Gryffindor tower with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were following the large group of first years who were lead by the prefect. Up the marble staircase, down the hall, up the winding stairway, careful to jump the trick step and up to the fat lady's portrait. She looked all dolled up for the occasion with outrageous fuchsia blush and matching lip stick, and her hair in pin curls piled on the top of her head; Claudine guessed she was going for 1300's glam.   
  
The prefect casually said the word, "Centaur," and the portrait swung on its hinges, revealing a large hole that, immediately, people started squeezing through.  
  
"Centaur, must remember that," said a porky boy next to Ron.  
  
"Neville, I'm thinking you should have a heart-to-heart with the fat lady---"  
  
Claudine heard an 'I beg your pardon,' muffled from the backwards picture,  
  
"I'm sure she'd remember your face and let you in with out the password."  
  
"I've tried," the boy whimpered, "She says, (and Neville screwed up his face) 'it'd be easy for someone to disguise themselves and I have more important things to do than remember the face of a forgetful little twirp like yourself.'"  
  
"Ahhh, I wouldn't trust her anyway," George voiced with a smirk, "We all know how her and Violet get into the booze."  
  
Claudine was sure she heard, 'disrespectful little brats,' from behind the canvas.   
  
Claudine slipped through the canvas and struggled through the hole into Gryffindor common room. It looked so inviting! The fireplace was throwing out a lot of heat to each of the comfy arm chairs in front of it. The delicate mahogany end tables held brilliant chess sets and decks of abnormally large cards. On the north side, the wall ( I don't know if you'd call it a wall since the whole room was circular) was lined with scarlet and gold stained glass windows near the circular tower ceiling, lined with a rich, reddish wood. All around the large room, there were doors spaced out about every four feet from each other. They were half oval doors and each of them had the names of five people right below the elaborate golden door knocker. Claudine guessed that these were the doors to their sleeping quarters, because she found her name on one of the doors nearest the entryway. 'This place is so wonderful,' she thought to herself, sinking into one of the squashy armchairs, 'It's too much to take in.'  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, it was a bit long, I know, but I have to make up for my long absence, I hope you all will forgive me! The next one should be out soon!  
  



	10. Things You Shouldn't Go Near

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
Part: 10  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~***~~**~***~***~**  
  
Claudia, Padma, and Cho waited around the torch bracket telling Claudia about all the practices and traditions of Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes, that was the opening banquet," Padma mentioned, arms at her hip, looking annoyed, " ahhg, where are those normally useless prefects when you need them?"  
  
"Just because they have it over you intellectually doesn't mean you should trash them," Cho told her with a grin.  
  
"If they were taught that fashion wins over function and that having perfectly applied make-up was more important that an early start to class, some of them might have some potential, but they'd rather exercise their brains than their thighs."  
  
"Ha, listen to yourself Pads, you sound just like Cloreece, and Bianca!"  
  
"Well, we're three of a kind. I wonder why they didn't skip out on the first year orientation thingy with us."  
  
"Does either Bianca or Cloreece have blonde curly hair with a really low-cut robe," Claudia said, beginning to feel left out of the conversation.  
  
"That'd be Reece, god knows I love her, but some of her stuff is way too,well, you know."  
  
"Uh, yeah. I saw her with that guy with the P around his waist. I guess he was the prefect."  
  
"Oh, all of a sudden she's forgot the rules! I think I better go over them with her when she strolls in arm and arm with that brain that's supposed to be opening the door for me."  
  
Cho leaned over to Claudia, "Rules, literally."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claudette followed lazily behind the stream of first years heading down a steep wooden staircase. The air was damp and chilly as they climbed downwards but Claudette didn't even notice the first years stumbling for their cloaks. The boy leading them never looked back and continued his quick pace until they reached a heavy brick wall where a portrait hung.  
  
"This week's password is Venom. It is an easy one as I'm sure all of you can associate snakes with venom. Through the door now, let's go."  
  
'Uggh, really, crawling through a hole, really classy,' Claudette thought to herself, as she took a tissue out of her pocket to wipe the dust from the bottom of the hanging.  
  
She swaggered into the common room barely looking at the ornate mantle piece or the many moss coloured leather furnishing's that dotted the richly glossed hard-wood floor. She moved her way over to the north wall glancing at the doors and wondering where her sleeping quarters were. She finally found a golden name tag that read her name. She twisted open the delicate gold door knob, only to have it closed by a thick, square hand. She looked up slowly with her hardened eyes and stared right into the face of a older boy, with piercing blue eyes and light brown hair stare into hers with an equally penetrating gaze.  
  
"Your common room's over there," he said on a low voice, "I think we can make room for her, can't we, boys," he shouted with a flirtatious grin, gesturing to a crowd of older boys who didn't seem to think it a bad idea.  
  
Claudette's cheeks were boodless, as she placed her hand with red polish in the center of his chest and gave him a little shove.  
  
"You sure know how to treat a lady," she called through the closing door as she walked the narrow hall way.  
  
"She's a feisty one, isn't she," the boy called to the hulking boys sitting in a lump of armchairs in front of the fire. "She's perfect for me."  
  
"I think she'd be a challenge for even you, Adrian."  
  
"You think your more up for it, Draco," he said sarcasticly, looking the boy's 5'8" frame up and down.  
  
"Adrian, please, she's ready for me already."  
  
"Oh, you're on, rich boy, your daddy can't fight this one for yah."  
  
Adrian cracked his knuckles and made his way for the seventh year boys dormitory, smiling coldly at the blonde boy in the arm chair.  
~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~  
  
"Claudine, do you know how to play chess?" Ron called out to her.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to warn you, I suck," she said looking down at the old set of chess men on the scratched and dinged board.  
  
Ron's cheeks began to burn.  
  
"It's my grand dad's, it's really old."  
  
"Oh no, it's got character," Claudine tried to recover, she was kind of embarrassed, "Anyways, old chess sets work better for you, there not stubborn and bossy."  
  
This seemed to put him at ease a bit. After he beat Claudine with only losing one pawn he was back to his old self again.  
  
"You play chess like Hermione," Harry said with a laugh, "You two ought to practice playing each other. Mind you, make it a Hogsmeade weekend so I don't have to wait all day for a chair."  
  
"Hey, you don't do well in transfiguration and I don't rub it in your face," Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry to offend you; your an excellent chess player," Harry said through muffled laughter.  
  
"ooh, you just wait. I'm going o go straight to the library tomorrow morning to sign out a book on chess, and then we'll see who's laughing!"  
  
Hermione turned on her heal and walked swiftly towards the girl's dorms.  
  
"G'night Herme!" Harry and Ron called behind her.  
  
"Honestly, that girl and the library," Ron said, hand over face.  
  
"Well, I guess I should be getting to bed too," Claudine said through a yawn, "See you in the morning."  
  
"Yep, good night, Claudine," Ron said to her as she rose from her chair and followed Hermione's path to the girl's residence.   
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~**~*~**~  
  
The glass door was beginning to open in the small room that had housed Padma, Claudia and Cho for the past half hour.  
  
"Finally," Padma sighed haughtily, "We've been waiting, for like, ages."  
  
"So sorry, your highness," Said a tall boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes framed in golden eye-glasses, "but that's what you get for not taking the tour. First years," he called out to the group that was now overflowing the small cubicle, " This weeks password will be, well let's make it Princess Padma, you'll find it easy to remember because she acts like one all the time."  
  
Padma's mouth hung open. She stared at Cloreece who gave her a small shrug in between staring at Sean's cherub lips and thick eye brows.  
  
"The password's will be changed whenever we feel necessary, and you will be notified of the changes. Now in you go."  
  
The torch bracket twisted to reveal a large entry way into a beautiful French yellow common room. Thick velvety, royal blue rugs hugged the pine floors, and a lovely white ivory fireplace was crackling on an angle in the corner. The room was full of Victorian furniture trimmed with golden legs. Every chair had a matching ottoman and the cozy chairs next to the fireplace were already beginning to fill up. The sloped ceiling had exposed rafters coated in ivory to match the fireplace, and the pureness of the white complemented the knotty pine ceiling tiles beautifully.   
  
"Well, I've had enough of this day," Padma sighed dramaticly, "Who does Sean Taford think he is humiliating me like that in front of the first years. I'm just going to bed."  
  
"Padma, where are the dorm rooms?" Claudia felt stupid asking such a dumb question.  
  
"Oh, yeah, um, follow me. I need someone to vent to anyway."  
  
Padma led Claudia to the southern most wall and opened a French door with blue glass. Behind the door was a thin staircase which led up to an oval opening in the wall. Through the opening were four beds surrounded in golden velvet hangings.  
  
Padma walked over to the middle bed, pulled back the hangings and sat down.  
  
"Oh, Claudia, you can have the bed next to mine, that trunk must be yours, I don't recognize it."  
  
"Oh yeah," Claudia smiled, "That's mine." She felt kind of foolish.  
  
"I can't believe Cloreece. Even after he made a fool of me, she continued to worship at his feet. That's a clear violation of rule 23."  
  
"Rule 23--," Claudia was wondering about this rule system Cho had mentioned; sure Padma was a bit dramatic but issuing her friends rules?  
  
"Oh, of course," Padma said sympathetically, "A while back, well, third year, Cloreece, Bianca, Cho, and Angela, made up rules that each of us must follow. Cho's never been to thrilled with the idea, but Angela was her best so she went along with it. You see, we're looking to create a role model society for the younger students, and someday, hope to be immortalized by the clubs continuance throughout the years of Hogwarts."  
  
'Oh my,' Claudia thought to herself, 'a role model society?'  
  
"All we ask that every member go by our rule book. Well, I guess that's not all we ask. We pick the members, it's not like we have a registration night or anything, every member is hand selected by us."  
  
'yeah, every member has to be beautiful and popular,' Claudia thought.   
  
Padma threw Claudia a small leather bound notebook from her bed to Claudia's.  
  
"It's just a rough draft, mind you," she said with an air of superiority, "but it will help you appreciate the sacrifices we've made."  
  
Claudia's fingers wrapped tightly around the flimsy stack of paper. Did this mean she wanted Claudia as a member? Why else would she give Claudia a token of such a 'prestigious' organization?  
  
"Well," Padma said chirpily, pulling her silky duvet cover over her satin night dress, "Nighty, night. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Padma."  
  
Padma grasped her hangings and swung them around the frame of her bed. Claudia heard her breath as she blue out a candle from within her bed. Claudia reached for her hangings.  
  
'Some time alone,' she thought to herself.  
  
She began to open the small notebook. The first page was blank, but the second had the name of the five members written in loopy, glistening pink ink.  
  
All members solemnly swear  
to abide by the rules laid  
out and agreed upon by the   
five original members  
Padma Patil  
Cho Chang  
Bianca Bernham  
Cloreece Rydham  
and  
Angela Kensington  
  
If you accept admittance,  
you are bound to your  
word by your faith in witch  
kind and with repercussions.  
  
  
'These girls really do have high hopes,' Claudia thought to herself. Still, she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be on the inside. These girls obviously had the reputations to be considered in this school.  
  
Claudia turned the page; she couldn't help it. Part of her knew it was pathetic, but the other part wanted to know; what would it take.  
  
Rule No. 1:  
No member shall be granted leave  
from the group mutually or otherwise.  
Only under extreme circumstances will  
a member ever be able to annul their ties  
with the group.  
  
  
Rule No. 2:  
No member shall ever be considered  
fashionably immature or socially  
incompetent, before acceptance or  
afterward.  
  
  
Rule No. 3:  
No member shall ever  
  
There was a pounding of footsteps coming from the hallway.  
  
'This must be the girls,' Claudia thought as she stuffed the book into a cubby and blew out her candle. She really didn't feel like talking.  
  
They were in the room now. Claudia could hear their graceful footsteps next to her.  
  
"Is Padma asleep," a harsh, whispery voice asked.  
  
"I think so," said someone from in the darkness, "Why, did you want to talk to her or something, Reece."  
  
"God, no," the voice sounded more relaxed now, "She's going to be all bent at me for that incident with Sean."  
  
"Tell me about it," said the other girl's voice, "Did you see the look on her face when she came storming up here with that Claire girl. She's going to be pissed in the morning."  
  
"She's just jealous," said the other girl. She had an incredibly nasty tone, "Everyone knows that she's wanted Sean since day one, but he was never interested in mindless garbage like her."  
  
"Ouch," said the other girl mockingly, "Are you going to make nice with her in the morning or is this bad attitude going to continue."  
  
"hmmp, I'll just make up some BS about me not realizing the way she felt and that I'm sorry," the girl said, "Besides, I owe the old girl a lot."  
  
"I need some sleep," said the other girl, "You'll wake me up in the morning, right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Claudia pulled her covers up to her neck. She had a feeling she really didn't want to hear that conversation.  
  
'Poor Padma,' Claudia thought, 'That girl sounded heinous. With friends like that who needs enemies?'  
  
Claudia drifted into an uneasy sleep. She had a feeling the next morning was not going to be pleasant.   
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~  



	11. First Day Back

Part: 11  
~~~****~~***~~***~~~****~~~****~~~*****~~*  
a/n: Thanks for reading! Looking forward to your reviews! Now that the girls are settled in at Hogwarts, you'll start to see a few more interesting things go on. (thanks for bearing with us)  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Claudette awoke peacefully. The cushy raw silk pillows and the feather mattress were just to her liking. She reached up her hands and yawned gracefully, reaching behind her for the mirror that was her mother's. She grasped the heavy silver handle daintily and pulled it towards her face. The reflection looked tired, but there was something wrong.  
  
"My hair!," Claudette screamed, "What happened; someone's going to wish they were never--"  
  
There were malicious giggles from outside the four poster drapes.  
  
Claudette grabbed the delicate curtains and snared them open, meeting the face of a smug girl with pale skin, and red cheeks from laughing.  
  
"You," Claudette whispered, sounding murderous, "I should've known."  
  
Claudette reached her hand into a drawer, pulling out a flawless silvery wand.  
  
"Unfortunately for you, Pansy," Claudette said through her teeth, clasping the wand tightly in her left hand, "This has only made me angry, because a hair growing charm may be beyond your cockroach sized brain, but, frankly, it's relatively simple for, well, me."  
  
Claudette tapped her scalp, muttered a few words under her breath, and her shiny black hair was within chin length in a matter of seconds.  
  
Claudette was facing her reflection again.  
  
"Hmm, I rather like that," she said to her reflection, as her hair extended just beyond her jaw, "Maybe we'll try that for a day."  
  
Claudette placed the mirror back on her headboard calmly, then turned to face Pansy, who was absolutely speechless. Claudette looked even better with shorter hair. Claudette smiled at Pansy's reaction, than she rose from her bed, robes and hat in hand, and walked into the small bathroom to the left.  
  
Pansy sat back down on her bed, legs and arms crossed.  
  
'Eugggr, what a; if she does one more; I'll get her good; there's always a next time,' she reassured herself, 'Pansy Parkinson will not be beaten at her own game.'  
  
There was the sound of a closing door. Claudette emerged from the bathroom, with robes of black and a thin silver belt tied around her waist. Her had was adorned with a tiny silver rhine-stone star. She glided over to the door effortlessly, turning her head, she mentioned to Pansy,  
  
"Thanks for the hair cut, Pansy. Are you free three weeks from Wednesday?"  
  
Claudette swept out of the room, leaving Pansy with a foiled plan and awaiting vengeance.  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~~  
Breakfast at Hogwarts was just as wonderful as the dinners. Pumpkin juice, sausages, bacon, pancakes, waffles, cereals; anything and everything you've ever heard was a breakfast food.  
  
Claudine dished up her plate and looked at her schedule. She had gotten up early to take a quick tour around the castle to make sure she could find her classes, but according to the brief directions on the schedule, every following class seemed to be on opposite ends of the school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Monday:  
  
Care of Magical Creatures 8:45  
(Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs)  
Edge of Grounds  
  
BREAK 10:15 to 10:30  
  
Divination 10:30  
(Gyffindors and Slytherins)  
North Tower  
  
LUNCH 12:00 to 1:30  
  
Charms 1:30  
(Gryffindors and Ravenclaws)  
Main Hallway, Rm. #111  
  
BREAK 3:00 to 3:15  
  
Ancient Runes 3:15  
(mixed)  
2nd level, off tower stair well, through flowered tapestry, 2nd door on right.  
  
4:45 to 8:30 spent as you wish. At 8:30, return to your respective common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That doesn't sound too bad,' Claudine thought over the crunching of Cheerios. 'I guess I'll just head outside after breakfast.'  
  
The great hall was starting to fill up. Claudine spotted her sister across the hall, and gave her a wave; which wasn't returned. She turned to face her bowl of milk. Three Cheerios were floating in a triangle pattern. Claudine stared at it intently.  
  
'Slytherin, why would she be in Slytherin,' Claudine thought, paddling through the milk with her spoon, 'Why would each of us be in different houses. We don't get along all the time, but neither do Ron and Fred and George. Dad was from Ravenclaw; that explains Claudia, but, I wonder what house mom was from? At least, I think she went to Hogwarts. Maybe they have some sort of registry…'  
  
"Hey Claudia," said a pink-faced boy who pulled up a chair across from Claudine.  
  
"Um--- it's Claudine," Claudine said as nicely as possible; it happened a lot, but it was still annoying.  
  
"Oh, Claudine," the boy went even pinker, "Sorry. Umm, what does your schedule look like?"  
  
"Oh," Claudine pushed her schedule over the smooth table to the boy.  
  
"Well, we have CMC together. Your so lucky you don't have Potions Mondays. Snape always refers to me as 'nuisance Neville'. He hates my guts."  
  
"I really liked Potions last year," said Claudine. She didn't know Neville very well, but was relieved to have some company. "But I suppose a nasty teacher can make all the difference."  
  
"Yeah," Neville said, brushing his cheek on his shoulder awkwardly. "You want to head to the grounds, I don't want to be late for first day back. I could show you around if you want."  
  
"Thanks, Neville," Claudine tried to sound thankful. Sure he was being considerate, but Claudine hoped to explore the castle by herself, but she couldn't say no. "That'd be nice."  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^~~~~~~~^*^*^*^*^*^*^*~~~~~^*  
Claudia rolled out of bed. Eyes full of gunk, she walked blindly, robes in hand, over to the small corner bathroom. She turned the faucet; the cool water was refreshing against her tired skin. She was seeing properly by the time she recalled the event of last evening.  
  
'Those girls are manipulative and back stabbing,' she thought to herself, 'I can't believe they'd do things like that to someone they considered a friend.'  
  
She finished getting ready and hurried out; she figured there would be a line to get in, she had taken quite a while.  
  
She stepped out of bathroom to find six girls sitting on their beds, yawning and stretching. Some had green all over their face. Claudia figured it was some sort of a skin care mask, but who knows; maybe it was some sort of initiation process?  
  
"Morning, Claud!" Padma called from across the room, it sounded like that was the first word she had spoken. It had that, 'O, here's the one person who's worth my time' ring to it.  
  
"Hey, Padma."  
  
Claudia was finding Padma's casual talk towards her a bit uncomfortable, but was thankful for someone to talk to all the same.  
  
The girl with curly hair made her way towards the shower.  
  
"Excuse me," Padma said arrogantly, "According to the calendar, I was granted first shower this week, Cloreece."  
  
"Oh," Cloreece squeaked innocently. Other than the tone, Claudia recognized the girl's voice. "I'm sorry, Padma. I'd forgotten about the system. Hey, it's first day. I'm allowed one, aren't I?"  
  
"Is that all your sorry for?" Padma added. She was ruthless.  
  
"Look," Cloreece said, never losing her composure.  
"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I know I should've stood up for you. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"I don't know, Reece, maybe it was your raging hormones," Padma said in disgust. "You were practically groping him. Frankly, I was embarrassed for you and everyone that had to watch that---"  
  
"Padma," Cloreece tried to sound nice, "I am sorry for what ever harm I caused you---"   
  
If this was Cloreece at her sincerest, I'd hate to see her lie.   
  
"But, now can we just forget about it."  
  
"I suppose I can move on," Padma didn't sound at all like she meant it.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Reece opened her arms and walked towards Padma.  
  
"Not until you have a shower," Padma said, with a small smile. "Go on."  
  
Cloreece closed the bathroom door. The room went silent once again. Claudia felt awkward, she hates uncomfortable pauses.  
  
"Ummm," she began, "Sorry for screwing up your shower schedule. I didn't really know. I'll stick to it from now on."  
  
Claudia distinctly heard a voice from the corner mumble, 'Plead ignorance, they always do.'  
  
"Don't be silly, Claud," Padma told her, "No one's upset. Relax. Oh, you know what?"  
  
Padma didn't even let her answer.  
  
"You should let me do your make up! It'll be great; finally a new face to try!"  
  
Claudia figured it was impossible to see anyone more excited.  
  
"uhh, OK."  
  
"Yay!" Padma squeaked, "Come sit over hear."  
  
Claudia crawled over to Padma's bed and sat down facing her. Padma dug out a large trunk, full of colour wheel, and a tonne of make up.  
  
"Fair hair, light eyes, rose lips," Padma mumbled, "Oval to round face, high cheek bones. Your best feature is definitely your eyes or your lips. Maybe this."  
  
Padma fished out what looked to be a large jar of purple, gelatinous liquid. She dipped a small brush into the small neck and painted Claudia's entire face.   
  
Claudia's face began to turn colours. Her skin went matte, her normally blotchy red cheeks were gone. Her eyes were framed in a pearly white shimmer, and her lips were so glossy she lost concentration every time the light hit them.  
  
Padma handed her a small hand mirror.  
  
"Wow," Claudia said, amazed, "What is this stuff and where do I get more of it?"  
  
Padma looked immensely proud. "I thought you'd like it. It's Mallinna MacDonnell's refinisher. My mom orders it from M.M Institute, but you have to be a long time member to get it, and it's a bit expensive, but that's never been an issue." Padma checked her nails casually. "Want a bottle?"  
  
"Sure," Claudia said with out thinking, "How much?"  
  
"I think it's twenty Galleons."  
  
Claudia bent down and rummaged through her trunk. She pulled out a small, leather pouch and handed it to Padma.  
  
"Excellent, I'll send my mom an owl today."  
  
"All right," Claudia said nervously. That was an awful lot of money!  
  
"Uhh, Padma," Bianca said from the other side of the room, "I'm running kinda low."  
  
"Yah, yah. I'll take care of it next week."  
  
Bianca mumbled, "Whatever."  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Claudia asked nervously. Who knew if they even showed up for the morning at all?  
  
"God, yes!" Padma squeaked, "I almost forgot. Maybe we'll catch Davies if we hurry."  
  
*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
"Ok," Hagrid bellowed, "Come on. Get a move on. Care of Magical Creatures. O'er here!"  
  
Hagrid waved his arm, summoning the group of gryffindors and hufflepuffs over to a small patch of grass near the forest. Claudine walked slowly at the edge of the group still trailed by Neville.  
  
"OK," Hagrid said in his kindly voice, "Right then. Firs' day back, then. I s'pose we'll start off slow then…"  
  
Claudine heard a groan from the back and a mumble that she thought made out, "flobber worms, again."  
  
"I think I'll get yahs to collects som' forest gnomes from, well, the forest."  
  
The class perked up again. Although, a pig tailed girl in the front had a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Gnomes are gross. This summer our garden was chock full of them," she squirmed, directing the complaint to Hagrid and a small group of Hufflepuffs nearby.  
  
"Well, Forest gnomes and garden gnomes are quite different. Can any body tell me the diff'rences?"  
  
The class remained silent. Claudine became tense. She knew the answer, but no one else was answering. Surely someone else knew it as well.  
  
Hagrid looked on eagerly, expecting at any moment for all their hands to be shooting up. Claudine couldn't take it any more. At the risk of sounding like a know-it-all, she raise her hand.  
  
"Yes, umm, is it… ahh, yes, Claudine, from the boat. Go ahead."  
  
"Forest Gnomes are green, larger, shyer, and feed on insects and mushrooms, rather than vegetables."  
  
"Good." Hagrid beamed at her through his tangled mass of hair, "Yeh, Forest gnomes are diff'rent from just gnomes in a bunch a different ways, like Claudine says. Now, I'm gonna split yah all up inter dif'rent groups."  
  
The Hufflepuffs suddenly shifted to the left as the Gryffindors suddenly shifted to the right.  
  
"Now, now." Hagrid sounded a bit annoyed by that action. "We'll 'ave none o' that. I'll give yah each a number and you'll go with the people who get the same number."  
  
Hagrid began reaching out his massive hands and touching the heads of each of the students, calling out '1,2,3,4,5,' as he went. Claudine felt a brush of wind hit the top of her head shortly followed by a heavy thud and an echoing 'three'.  
  
Claudine waited until the remainder of the group was counted and then held up three fingers on her right hand. She looked over towards the forest and saw Harry, and Ron huddled in a group. She walked over there, hoping that she'd know someone in her group.  
  
"Are you guys threes?" she asked Ron shyly.  
  
"Nope," Ron answered, "We're fours. I think the three's are over there, though."  
  
Ron stuck out his long arm and pointed towards a group by a small fence.  
  
"Thanks," Claudine said as she turned and made her way towards the group..  
  
"Threes?" she asked quietly. None of them were smiling and she didn't recognize any Gryffindors. They all nodded, though, so at least she was in the right group.  
  
"Okay then," Hagrid yelled to all the groups. "Get started."  
  
All the groups started into the forest, well, all the groups except Claudine's. They just continued to lean against the fence, kicking the dandelion heads.  
  
"Well," Claudine tried to get them motivated without sounding like a total nerd, "Should we start looking?"  
  
"I guess we should at least make it look like we're trying," said one of the boys in the back. He was quite tall, and he had a large scar right through his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," said the girl next to him, "I suppose you're right, Dan. This is such a slacker class. Hagrid won't even care if we tell him we didn't find any."  
  
The girl began trudging into the forest, crushing the crocuses that grew around the large oak tree they were passing.  
  
The forest was dark. The thick tree cover made the forest floor an eternal night. There were no flowers on the damp ground. Everything was either varying shades of green, brown of black.  
  
They walked along a small path in the wet leaves and brown mud. The smell of rotting soil and damp wood filled their nostrils.  
  
They continued to walk until they saw a tree that had fallen over, and a small black stream next to it.  
  
"This'll make a good seat," said one of the boys, as he sat down the large tree. He was joined by the majority of the group.  
  
Claudine couldn't believe this. They had so much available to them yet they weren't going to take advantage of it. This kind of class would be like a field trip at her old school, and all they wanted to do was sit there.  
  
She felt so out of place standing in front of them, watching them sit and talk on the log. It seemed like none of them wanted to work. Claudine unfastened the bag of mushrooms and began spreading them next to the stream and near some vines close to some sort of a hedge. She knew that forest gnomes lived by water, and there was a stream, so she guessed she'd just have to wait.  
  
She walked back to the log, and sat down at one edge next to a girl with dark hair.  
  
"I guess we'll just wait then," she told the group meekly. They paid no attention, and just continued talking.   
  
Claudine stared at the ground. She tried to pick up on some of their conversations; maybe she'd find something to add, or would they think she was eavesdropping?   
  
'Oh well,' she thought, hopefully I'll have a new group tomorrow.  
  
She continued to listen to their conversations over the babble of the stream.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we need a new seeker,eh?" she heard one of them say. There was a long silence that followed.  
  
Claudine looked around at the faces. They looked very uncomfortable and sullen. The girl next to her was looking to the brown clay on the ground.  
  
Dan shifted suddenly, and pointed at the mushrooms that were sprinkled on the ground. The group cocked their heads to see what he was pointing at. Nibbling on the red mushrooms was a small, green, knobby forest Gnome. It was about seven inches high with beady black eyes and one-inch stubs for legs and arms. It sat down on the mucky ground and gathered a pile of mushrooms and began to feast on them.  
  
"How are we going to get him?" said a voice behind Claudine.  
  
"I say we surround him and try and grab nim."  
  
"We should throw a bag over his head."  
  
"No, just grab him like a normal gnome."  
  
"I don't know. This one has teeth."  
  
Sure enough the forest gnome did have two prominent fangs protruding from his small, lip less mouth.  
  
"Let's try and trap him, before he gets away."  
  
The group of hufflepuffs and one gryffindor encircled the small gnome. The gnome didn't seem to notice as he gorged on the thick stumps of the mushrooms.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to try and get him. Be ready to stop him if I miss." Daniel whispered quietly to the group.  
  
He made his move. His hand shot out and captured the gnome around its chubby waist. The gnome's arms and legs flailed, bearing its fangs.  
  
The group cheered and gave Dan a short applause.  
  
"What are we supposed to do with it now?" he said raising the gnome above his head, still struggling to free itself.  
  
"Umm, I guess we could put him in the mushroom bag." Claudia said, handing Dan the bag.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dan dropped the gnome into the bag gingerly, but just as he uncoiled his last finger. The gnome dug its fangs into the deep flesh of his hand.  
  
"Damn it!" Dan yelled as he shook the gnome from his hand. One of the girls quickly retrieved it from the ground and dropped it in the bag.  
  
"Stupid gnome bit me!"  
  
Immediately the bite began to swell and turn green.  
  
"Uhh, we have to get the venom out of it!" Claudine panicked as she struggled to make her way over to Dan.  
  
She clasped her hand around the wound and began to suck on the bite, spitting out the poison on to the ground. Dan grimaced.  
  
"Someone get some water from the stream," Claudine yelled to the others in between breaths.  
  
A stout girl brought back a hanker chief soaked with the black water from the stream.  
  
"It burns," Dan whispered as Claudine put the damp rag on the bite.  
  
"You'll be fine," she said soothingly, "Let's go find Hagrid, and see what he thinks."  
  
"Yeah, leave it to Hagrid to make us capture some god forsaken creature with poisonous fangs!" he said through a pain-filled daze.  
  
Claudine helped him walk along the narrow, trampled path back to the empty padock in the grounds.  
  
"Hagrid!" one of the group members called. The voice echoed and bounced off the thick trees near the entrance to the forest.  
  
Hagrid appeared out of the forest, twigs entangled in his long, wild hair.  
  
"Hagrid come here," a girl yelled, "Dan gotten bit!"  
  
Hagrid made his way casually over to the group, an unworried expression on his face.  
  
"Bit," he said in his gruff voice, "By what?"  
  
"By a Gnome!" Dan said, exasperated.  
  
"But-," Hagrid looked confused, "Forest Gnomes don't get fangs 'til matin' season, which isn't 'til spring."  
  
"Well," said the girl with dark curly hair, "This one had fangs, and it looked just like you described them. But, thank god Claudine knew what to do, otherwise Dan's hand would be like a balloon right now---"  
  
Claudine felt her cheeks go red.  
  
"She did this thing. She said something about getting the venom out. So she got it out and helped Dan back to the grounds."  
  
Hagrid looked at Daniel's hand and took off the rag. He glanced at the bite, but then his face went white and he dropped the damp cloth.  
  
"Ya didn't put water from the black brook on it, did ya?" Hagrid said to the group.  
  
"Yes," Claudine stuttered, worried at the look on Hagrid's face, "umm, I thought it would be good for it. umm, You know, relieve some swelling."  
  
"Yeh, better go up 'n see Madame Pomfrey," he said to Dan, "Ya go with him, Trina. Tell her what's happened."  
  
Dan and Trina hurried up to the castle, leaving the group with Hagrid in the bare padock.  
  
"Next time somthin' happens," Hagrid said, wiping his hand on his face, "Let me know before you do anything your not sure of. The forest's very dangerous if yeh don't know what your messin' with."  
  
Claudine felt awful. The pride she felt before for taking charge was totally replaced with a feeling of weight in her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong with the water, Hagrid?" one of the girls in the back asked shyly.  
  
"Somethin's just disturbin' the natral balance," Hagrid said, "That's all."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, sorry for the variance on chapter lengths, this one's rather lengthy. O well. Umm, yah, I 'd really like you to review and answer a few questions for me:  
  
Now that the characters are developing better, who is your favourite?  
  
A name for the new defence against the dark arts teacher? Gender? Ethnicity?  
  
Do you think one of the twins should go for/out with Harry, Weasleys, Draco?  
  
Thanks very much! Happy reading!   



	12. Just an Ordinary Day

  
***Part 12***  
  
The night was dark, few starts glimmered through the thick clouds, and the moon was in a late stage of waning. The darkness wasn't breached from inside the stately manor surrounded in tangling fur trees.  
  
"Now," began a bone-chilling voice, "You must be ware that no one must be aware of my presence, Lucious."  
  
"I guarantee you, my lord, that I will not breathe a word of your position to any one."  
  
"That pleases me, Lucious. Mind you, you are far from returning to my favour after your past actions."  
  
"I regret them to the core of my existence, my lord."  
  
"Yet, I am glad you are still with me. Otherwise, I am sure you would be missing the core of your existence. Much like what awaits those who were less intelligent with their decisions."  
  
A pure white hand spilled out from behind the scarlet, high backed chair. Lucious heard the clapping of water from behind the elegant-winged chair.  
  
"Thank you, Amaya, that will be all. Your following is strong and you shall be rewarded beyond your simple thoughts."  
  
The tall women kneeled on the ornate rug. Her long, black hair touching the ground as she bowed her delicate face to her master, sponge in hand. She rose slowly, and walked over to Lucious.  
  
"Good night, my lord," she said in heavily accented Russian.  
  
She grasped Lucious's arm and lead him out of the room, where she closed the thick, wooden doors behind them. Lucious wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair before he spoke.  
  
"I am so glad you are back," he whispered into her ear.  
  
*********************  
  
Claudette pushed open the picture and stepped into the dim common room, books in hand. The day had been rather uneventful, and she was rather bored.  
  
She slowly walked towards a table near the north side of the common room, and set her books onto the hard polish. She looked at the wall clock on top of the mantle piece. Five 'O clock. Maybe dinner was almost ready, although she was not hungry. Maybe she should ask someone when dinner was served. Draco was siting near the fire. Crabbe and Goyle were with him, like always.   
  
'He's pretty good looking,' Claudette thought to herself, 'Pretty powerful family, too. And it sure would piss Pansy off if I went over and talked with him. Well, that three pro's and no con's.'  
  
Claudette grabbed her books and went up to the dormitory. She was really going to make an impression on this one. She dropped her books off, put some extra Shine serum on her lips, ran a brush through her hair, and lost the hat. Tightened her silver belt and walked down the sloping steps, pushing open the door to the common area.  
  
Claudette walked slowly over to Draco, with her best helpless expression on her face. She swept her hand over the arm of the green velvety chair and looked at his eyes for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," he replied, still in shock from her penetrating look.  
  
"I was wondering when dinner was? Could you tell me?"  
  
Draco seemed to snap out of it, as he stood up and grabbed her around the waist and lead her to the potrait hole.  
  
"It should be almost ready. I'll go down with you."  
  
*********  
  
"So, Claud, how'd you like your first day?"  
  
"It was pretty Ok, actually, Padma."  
  
"Excellent! You totally killed! Every one was wondering who the new girl was!"  
  
"Oh," Claudia replied, she felt kind of phony with all the make-up on, "I don't know about that."  
  
"Would I lie to you?" Padma said casually. Honestly, Claudia didn't know.  
  
"I wonder what they'll have for dinner? I'm not that hungry so I hope they have some soup or something light. Maybe a salad, or a roll. If they have angel food cake for dessert I'll just skip all that nutritious junk…"  
  
Claudia's mind wandered as Padma went off on a tangent. Today was really fun, being admired and all, but this really wasn't like her, and she kind of liked her old self.   
  
'What's wrong with me?' she thought as she pushed open the doors to the great hall, 'I've become one of those people that totally change when they fall in with a different crowd. I hate those people.'  
  
Padma seemed to realize that she was being ignored, and tugged on Claudia's robe.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Padma took Claudia to the end of Ravenclaw table, closest to the stage. The hall was beginning to fill in now, scattered groups of Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors were seated at their tables.  
  
Claudia saw Claudette from across the room. She didn't look up, she was too busy giggling with a blonde guy. Claudia didn't realize she was staring until Padma gave her a jab in the ribs.  
  
"Oh I know," she began snottily, "That girl sure seems to be adjusting well. Her and Draco sure are getting on."  
  
Padma put her head down and giggled.  
  
"Look at Pansy!"  
  
She pointed to the other end of the Slytherin table to a pretty girl with her arms crossed and her skin blushing. She was positively fuming.  
  
"That'll right her. She thinks she owns him. It's time someone else got their turn with that fine specimen."  
  
"Heeh, yeah." Claudia said in return, she figured breaking the triplet thing to Padma could wait.   
  
Suddenly, the food appeared on the table. There was soup, much to Padma's relief. She ladled the heavy, cream mixture into the delicate, porcelain china, offering Claudia some.  
  
"No, that's all right. I'm more into solids, thanks."  
  
Claudia heaped up some potatoes and roast beef on to her plate, getting funny looks from Padma and the other girls around her.  
  
Noticing the disapproving looks, she backed away from her plate, feeling rather uncomfortable, noticing that Padma, and Bianca had taken only soup, and Cloreece was only starting with a small salad sans dressing. Cho was no where to be found.  
  
She took a few more fork-fulls and declared that she was full, although she wasn't even close. The three girls around her seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. It was so uncomfortable, being judged constantly by the three quarter-portion eaters.  
  
"Who feels like a walk around the grounds?" Cloreece declared, half her salad still on her plate.  
  
"That sounds great," Claudia said, anything to keep her mind off food.  
  
"I hear Gryfindor started early practices. They have a lot of rebuilding to do. We could go and watch and tell Cho some of their 'secrets'!" Bianca mentioned.  
  
"Ok, then," Padma said, "Let's go get our cloaks, or is it warm out?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine, let's go."  
  
*********************   
"Claudine!" Neville called from the other end of the common room, "Ready to go down to dinner?"  
  
'Oh, god,' Claudine thought to herself as Neville bumped and slipped as he hurried through the crowds of people. 'Should I pretend I don't see him? Oh, I think it's to late for that!'  
  
"Hermione!," Claudine called to her as she walked though the door, "Hide me! Neville's coming!"  
  
"Claudine," Hermione said questionably, she couldn't see anything from behind the stacks of books she was carrying. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me! Help, he's almost here!"  
  
"Well, just come up to the dorm room. He's not allowed up there."  
  
"All right then."  
  
Claudine and Hermione hurried up the steps to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Fewf, I thought he had me that time!"  
  
"Oh, Claudine, he just wants to have friends! He's just trying to be liked."  
  
"Yeah, well he's been following me around all day; making sure I got to all my classes all right. It's annoying!"  
  
"Well maybe you should tell him instead of childishly running away." Hermione said calmyly, thumbing through a large text on her bed.  
  
"Oh, you know as well as I do he'd be crushed of I told him that I didn't appreciate his 'checking up on me.'"  
  
"Sometimes the truth hurts."  
  
Hermione gathered up all her books and bolted for the door. Claudine could have sworn she saw tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Ohhh! Loooks like Neville has a crush on Claudine! Ha!"  
  
"Lavender! Don't be jealous. Acceptance is the key to moving on!"  
  
The girls continued to giggle over this for a while before Claudine interrupted.  
  
"And who might you be?" she drawled in a sarcastic toned, surprised by Hermione's attitude.  
  
"Oh yeah," one of the girls said casually, "I'm Pavarti, she's Lavender. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she added, doing a mock curtsy.   
  
"Well done," Claudine said nonchalantly, "Quite graceful, really."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, Claudine. I guess now you know the truth about Hermione, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, at first I didn't think she was moody, but she just turned like that."  
  
"We've been putting up with her for years. If you think it's bad now, wait 'til examinations."  
  
"No doubt," Lavender chimed, crossing her legs on Pavarti's bed, "She's a total obsessive freak."  
  
"Uhh, like can I help you colour code your notes," Pavarti said, cocking her hand and giggling to Lavender.  
  
"The earlier you find out the better," Lavender said seriously, looking Claudine right in the eye, "The girl's incapable of friendship with her own kind. She prefers the less social grunts and prehistoric gestures of males. God knows why, but who am I to delve into the psyche of Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Hmm," Claudine mumbled. She and Hermione seemed to have so much in common; and she had been so nice before. Maybe she was just having a bad day. But Pavarti and Lavender say she's always like this?  
  
"Well, want to have some dinner, Ev?"  
  
Lavender nodded in response, tossed her long blonde hair and repositioned her hat.  
  
"Yah going to join us, Claudine?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah I guess. Thanks."  
  
The three walked out of the common room, through the many twisting, winding halls and stair ways to the Great Hall.  
****************  
  
"Let's go check out what Rodger and Ethan are doing over there." Cloreece suggested as they walked along the cobblestone path near the lake. The sickle moon was up, but the sunset was still providing enough light for an aggressive game of frisbee.  
  
"Mind if I join in, Ethan?," Padma called to the group of boys playing frisbee on the sand behind the castle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we got room for a couple. Come here."  
  
Ethan tossed her the frisbee, which she made an attempt to catch, but missed it completely, but Claudia reached up and grabbed it and handed it back to Padma. Ethan looked mildly impressed, but his small smile turned to laughter as Padma tried a pass back, which went into the lake.  
  
Padma bit her nails and mouthed, "oops."  
  
"Wait a go, Pads. Now Rodger has to get wet," he said jokingly, giving her a playful shove on the shoulder.  
  
They heard a splash and saw that Rodger had dove into the water to retrieve the frisbee. His school robes were strewn on the beach, as he swam out into the silvery water.  
  
"Oh, shit," one of the boys said to Rodger, "Here comes Hagrid. Get the hell out of there."  
  
Hagrid was storming towards them, the echo of his slamming cabin door still in the air. Rodger was still leisurely wading towards shore, winking at Padma, and showing off his stomach.  
  
"I've told yehs again and again!" Hagrid began, yelling at Ethan and turning to stair at Rodger, who was mocking him behind his back, "Yeh, can't swim in the lake. 'N if it's not goin' to sink in this year, I'm goin' to hafta start assingnin' detentions. Now get back up to the castle."  
  
Hagrid turned and walked back to his cabin, as Rodger picked up his robes and began to walk barefoot towards the girls with the rest of the guys. He walked behind Claudia and gave her hug, his wet flesh driping through the airy weave of the school robes. When she turned her head he looked surprised, and quickly unwrapped his hands from her waist.  
  
"Hey," he said, cocking his head to Cloreece, "Who's this?"  
  
He stared at her with his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, this is Claudia. She's new; from North America."  
  
He didn't remove his gaze. Claudia felt awkward.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly, still kind of embarrassed from his hug.  
  
"Hey." He turned his head and started talking to one of the boys behind them.  
  
It was growing steadily darker as they reached the stairs at the back of the castle. The first stars were coming out and lighting the glaze on the cobble stone of the path. They pushed open the doors and made their way through the cold castle walls to Ravenclaw common room.  
*********************************************  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!  
  
Thanks.   



	13. The night is dark and holds many secrets

Part Thirteen:  
  
***********************************  
  
"Actually," Draco said casually, resting his head on his elbow, "I feel like I could stay up all night."  
  
"Really. It's one 'o clock all ready. You'll never be able to get up in the morning."  
  
"I'll miss Charms, no big deal."  
  
"Well, if we're going to stay up all night, let's go some place more interesting."  
  
"I think I can arrange that." He said, grabbing Claudette's hand and leading her through the picture frame.  
  
"We have to be quiet. We'll be in shit if someone catches us."  
  
"How dangerous," Claudette said with a giggle, as she followed Draco's lead through the black dungeons.  
  
"Watch the stairs."  
  
Claudette felt the cold brick stairs escalating up to the main level. The doorway up above was emitting a dull light around the frame.  
  
Draco pushed open the door cautiously. Every scratch from the heavy Oak door seemed to be magnified one hundred times over. They hurried, hugging the wall, to the bend in the corridor. The sconces along the wall flickered as they blew by them.  
  
"Draco, do you hear something?" Claudette asked, pausing behind him.  
  
"No."  
  
"I could swear I heard footsteps."  
  
"No, I don't think so. But maybe we'll duck in here if your serious."  
  
"Why would I say it if I wasn't serious?"  
  
But here voice was muffled by the door squeaking as Draco pulled it opened and lead her inside. He leaned up against the wall and sat down, back leaning on the cold brick. Claudette sat down beside him.  
  
"Can't you hear them?"  
  
"Hear what? I think your just nervous."  
  
"I am not!" Claudette said, offended. Who was he to tell her what she was feeling. He didn't know the first thing about who she was.  
  
"Yeah, you are!" he said, touching her neck, "Your pulse is going crazy."  
  
His hand lingered there. Her neck was so soft, and fragile. She was so delicate and beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her, but when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a pearly, transparent face staring at him.  
  
"Oooooooooo, No. Aren't we in a mess!," the ghost squealed.  
  
"Peeves. Dammit."  
  
"Watch your mouth, young slug, or I'll have to mention it to Filch! Ohhhhhhhhhh, Filch!"  
  
"Peeves, No, C'mon!"  
  
Claudette was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smiling like she had never been more amused.  
  
"Who's nervous now, Draco?" she smiled, flashing her dazzling white teeth.  
  
"Out of bed! Second day back! OOOOOOOOOO, how much trouble you'll be in!! HEHEHEHEHE! FILCH!"  
  
Draco quit trying to stop Peeves, it was hopeless. He sat back down on the floor and resigned himself to the fact that he'd be in a lot of trouble, but maybe, he'd get to serve his detention with Claudette.  
  
Filch crashed through the classroom door, yellow eyes alight.   
  
"Look at this!" he yelled, staring Draco down, "I've finally caught you! After all the midnight raids you've done at this school, I've finally caught you in the act! This is going to be some punishment, Malfoy!"  
  
He grabbed Draco from the hood of his robe and yanked him out the door, Mrs. Norris circling around his legs. He only noticed Claudette's black silhouette leaning against the cold, castle wall.  
  
"So you have an accomplice this time, Mr. Malfoy! Come out here!"  
  
Claudette stepped into the dim light of the hallway, looking unscathed. Filch took a step back, and Claudette noticed his pupils dilate for a split second, before he grabbed her, too, by the hood and led them down the hall.  
  
"Professor Snallger will be quite interested to hear about this! Have you ever got something to look forward to!"  
  
*********  
  
Claudine bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat dripping down her white skin. She fumbled around her headboard for her glasses, knocking down a bottle of water in the process.  
  
"Oh crap," she said, more loudly than she would've liked, fumbling for something to mop the water up with.  
  
She had had a strange dream. She didn't know who was in it, or where it had taken place, but it seemed familiar somehow, like a faint memory. A beautiful woman, and a man she'd seen before were sitting together in a small, dark room, lit only by two candles with red flames. She shook it off. What did a dream matter? She turned around and glanced at her clock. 5 am. She rolled over, pulled the fluffy blanket to her nose, and surrendered herself to a peaceful state of subconscious.  
***************  
  
"KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!" Filch's white knuckles banged against a heavy wooden door, just down the hall from Slytherin common room.  
  
"KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!" Filch banged again. His eyes were alight with impatience and frustration.  
  
"New on the job, thinks he doesn't have to get up for misbehaving pupils. Wasn't in the job description, was it," Filch muttered to himself, his yellow finger nails scraping at the door knob.  
  
Draco and Claudette could hear footsteps from inside the door. Just then, it swung open, nearly catching Filch's bubble-like nose.  
  
"Yes, Yes, what is it?" said the man who opened the door. He was rather small, and had a night cap on over top of his squinting eyes and scraggly grey hair. Claudette was struggling to with hold her laughter. This was the Professor Snallger that was going to punish her.  
  
"These two," Filch said with disgust, "have been caught doing something I'm sure the head master would not approve of in the Wizard and Witch Anatomy class. If you do not wish to punish them, I have a few distasteful chores that may be of good use to you, one which includes…."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Filch," Snallger interrupted, "but rest assured, they will be punished. Now if you'll excuse us, I will have a chat with them in my office."  
  
Filch's eyes were filled with hatred as Snallger summoned Draco and Claudette through the door, into the narrow corridor. The cramped space had a heavy cinnamon scent to it. Drowsiness swept over them as it faded into their throats.  
  
Professor Snallger pulled out to chairs, scraping them against the cold stone floor.  
  
"Sit down, please." He said, sweeping his hand to the chairs. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Flamel. I'm not going to ask you what you were doing out of your rooms this hour of the night. You are two mature and responsible adults."  
  
Draco inched to the edge of his chair, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but Snallger silenced him with quick glance from his emotionless pale eyes.  
  
"There are things going on in the world, that either of you are not ready to stumble in on. When the time is right."  
  
Claudette sat, still in the chair, her ankles crossed. She wondered how he knew her last name.  
  
"Now, if you'll leave me and, Claudette, is it? I'd like to speak with her for a second."  
  
Draco looked shocked, but quickly shook it off, and walked through the narrow space, door thudding behind him.  
  
Claudette stayed still in her chair, fixing her cold stare upon the man, who at second glance, looked powerful through his soulless eyes.  
  
"Oh, Claudette."  
  
He reached out and brushed her cheek. She flinched slightly, but did not remove her eyes from his.  
  
"How you look like your mother."  
  
Claudette turned her head so his hand no longer touched her.  
  
"How do you know my mother?" she asked, looking at the for.  
  
The professor retracted his hand from her face and walked away from her.  
  
"Your mother and I,"  
  
He paused, sitting himself on the edge of his luxurious four-poster bed.  
  
"We go way back."  
  
Claudette stayed still, staring at the stones patterns in the mortar. She could hear the rustling of the blankets and his steps as he walked towards her.  
  
"I first met her,"  
  
He placed two fingers under her chin, until her icy stare was fixed on his.  
  
"I'd say it was almost twenty years ago."  
  
Claudette looked away from him. His stare was piercing. He saw too much.  
  
"Claudette. I think your ready to hear this. You always knew something was up."  
  
His voice was cold, but it drew her too him.  
  
"Your mother is a wonderful woman. I think your a lot like her, in many ways. You know why you ended up in Slytherin, I suppose the hat told you so. It sees everything; every thought you've ever had, every vision you've ever beheld. You knew you were different, Claudette, and I'm here to show you why. Isn't that what you always wanted to know, why?"  
  
sorry it's a bit cut off but I figured you'd be getting impatient. So, here it is. Enjoy, and review!   



End file.
